Invasion USA
by lateVMlover
Summary: In this sequel to "Magical Connections", the Scoobies finally move into their houses and begin their full school year. How will they change and shake up the Harry Potter universe? Picks up where the other story left off and will go through the school year.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel to "Magical Connections" and will go through Harry's 4****th**** year, picking up where the last story left off. I'm loosely following **_**Goblet of Fire **_**as I did get into some of that book's storylines in the previous story.****It's recommended that you read the "Magical Connections" before attempting to read this one. I also suggest that you go back and reread the final chapter of it before you start with this one. **

**FYI: I decided that if I waited until I read and studied the books, this sequel would never get written. So expect me to mess things up. Please feel free to email me if something really irks you that I do. I am looking for a reader. Someone who is very familiar with the Harry Potter universe and can catch my plotline mistakes before. If you are a Harry Potter guru, please email me. I will let you read over my chapters in advance, correcting any HP related errors. Go to my profile page to email me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Harry Potter**_** or the characters, nor do I own Buffy or its characters. Remember, I make no money on this story, but this is free for your and mine amusement only.**

Chapter 1: A House Divided

*****_Sorting Day******_

Severus still couldn't believe that both his girls were sorted into his house, but he was extremely proud—and relieved. After the dinner and sorting, he went up to his girls. Draco was introducing him to the rest of the house.

His house was looking at Buffy and Cordelia in amazement. Millicent kept looking at Buffy and then at him, and he knew what she was thinking.

"Stop staring. Yes, Buffy Anne is my daughter. Yes, she looks like her mother," Severus said sourly.

"My mother is going to be teaching here," Buffy said proudly.

"She's a witch, right?" Pansy asked.

"Nope. She's just a regular person," Buffy said. "She'll be teaching art classes as she owns an art gallery back home in the states."

"Your mother is a muggle?" Pansy said, like it was a shock.

Buffy clenched her fists and stepped forward. "Say that word again and see what happens," Buffy growled in such a menacing tone that the entire group of Slytherins stepped back.

When Professor Snape's glare matched hers, Draco grinned. "I can totally see the resemblance," he said to Cordelia.

Cordelia snorted. "Relax, Buffy. The snakes will learn not to go around insulting anyone's mother," she said, giving the group a scorching look of her own. "I'm sure Pansy didn't mean any insult."

"No, of course not," Pansy said quickly. "I'm sorry."

"You all can get to your quarters. Cordelia and Buffy already have rooms in our dungeon, so they'll be along shortly," Severus said to the kids. They all scattered. Only Draco remained behind.

"It's okay, Drake. Let me say goodnight to our friends," Cordelia said, wanting to go over to the Gryffindor table.

"I can wait," he offered.

"Not necessary," Cordelia said. "Buffy needs some time to cool off."

"I'm going to have to hurt some snakes, Father, if they're going to insult my mother," Buffy said.

"Just don't do any permanent damage," Severus said. He waited until Draco walked away. "I'm happy that you're in my house."

Buffy lost some of her anger and grinned up at him. "You know that stupid hat didn't want me in your house. I told it I would set it on fire if it tried to place me anywhere else," she said.

Severus let out a bark of laughter before he could stop it. "How every Slytherin of you, my dear," he said with a smirk.

"Well, I _am_ you daughter," she said. "And I am still a slayer. That makes me both a creature of darkness and a hero. But being placed in Harry's house would've only made things difficult for you—I know that."

"I would've dealt with it," he said.

"Now you don't have to," she said smugly. She gave him a hug and joined Cordelia, who was trying to console the twins.

"Okay, listen, you doofuses," Cordelia said. "Yes, the totally gross hat wanted to put me in your house, but I told it not to."

"Why would you do that?" Ron asked in shock.

"The same reason I did," Buffy said as she joined Cordelia. "We don't want to cause trouble for my father, and we want to be placed in a position to know what these wanna-be-death eaters are up to."

"And convince them that their blood purity bullshit is lame," Cordelia said.

"Good luck with that," Hermione said.

Harry thought of his own near brush with being sorted into the snakes and believed the two girls. "We don't care," Harry said. "We're still friends."

"Nothing can separate me from my girls," Xander said, throwing his arm around Buffy and looking around for Willow. "Where's Willow?"

Buffy looked and saw her talking animatedly with a blond girl. "She's already making new friends," Buffy said.

"Luna's sweet if a bit strange," Hermione said.

"She's batty as a fruit cake," Ron said.

"She's not batty," Ginny said, glaring at her brother. "She just sees the world differently than the rest of us."

"Don't you mean she just sees things that aren't there?" Ron said.

"We gotta go," Cordelia said. "We'll catch you guys at breakfast."

Buffy went over to talk to Willow, and Willow introduced her to Luna.

"I didn't know what house you wanted, Buffy. I should've thought Slytherin," Willow gushed. "He did say I could be a dark wizard 'cause I'm so full of the magics and a baby of the hellmouth, but I told him that I didn't want to be a dark wizard."

"It's okay, Will," Buffy said, giving her a fond look. "I don't want you to be one either. Ravenclaw is the group of Giles, so I'm sure you'll love it."

"You are a magical creature, aren't you?" Luna said, studying Buffy closely. "I don't see a horn or tails. Hmm. Are you a nymph? Or a fairy?"

"I'm human," Buffy said, giving the girl a puzzled look.

"So maybe half or a quarter?" Luna asked. "It's so clear in your aura. You're not just a human witch."

Buffy grinned. "No, I'm not," she said. She put her index finger to her lips. "Shhh. I'm not supposed to talk about what I am."

"When you decided to go public with your status, my father would love an exclusive," Luna said. "He's an editor of _The Quibbler_."

Willow's eyes widened in alarm. "That's—that's," she began.

Buffy cut her off. "Not a problem. I'll be happy to," she said with an easy smile. "But until then, mums the word, okay?"

"Of course," Luna said. She looked around as if just noticing the other Ravenclaws were gone. "We should get to our rooms."

"Oh, my stuff's in Slytherin house," Willow said. "I have to go get it."

"Would you like some help?" Luna asked kindly.

"I will help her," Buffy said.

"I will be along shortly," Willow told her.

"Okay. Our password is the square root of 459," Luna said, still staring at Buffy as she walked away.

"She seems nice," Buffy said.

"Why was she staring at you?" Cordelia asked as Xander walked up with her to join Willow and Buffy.

"She could tell I was a magical creature," Buffy said in a low voice.

"Really?" Cordelia asked.

"I guess she is really different," Xander said.

"She's super nice," Willow said. "She's seen all kinds of creatures I've not seen before even living on the hellmouth."

Willow walked with them back to the Slytherin rooms to get her stuff. The password was changed.

"That was fast," Willow said.

"They forgot to tell us the new password," Buffy said, annoyed. She pounded on the door, and one of the first years opened it. Buffy pushed through. "What's the new password?"

"We don't share passwords when another house is present," Flint said, eying Willow with distaste.

"This is Willow, my best friend. She's getting her stuff to move into Ravenclaw. You can give the password to my cousin," Buffy said.

When Buffy and Willow went to the room, Draco motioned to Cordelia. "Come over here, cousin," he said. He was very glad that she was in his house. Having both girls was a boon to the house and a clear shock to those stupid Gryfs. He grinned recalling the faces of the Weasleys.

"Why are you grinning from ear to ear?" Cordelia asked. "And why didn't you tell us the password was changed?"

"Of course, it was changed. We change it ever school year—sometimes once or twice a month even," Draco said.

"It better not be pureblood because I don't have any patience for that kind of bullshit—I'm not going to put up with a bunch of bigotry," she announced, glaring at Pansy and Millicent.

Not wanting to piss off their head of house or the new witches, they said nothing.

Draco grinned. "You are so going to turn this house on its head," he said. "The new password is snakes."

Blaise was looking at her with interest but said nothing. Crabbe looked more than a little dumbfounded.

When Cordelia went to help Willow get her stuff, Draco's friends looked at him expectantly.

"What?" he asked, crossly.

"What are you going to do about your cousin and Buffy?" Pansy asked. "They can't go around acting like they can do whatever they want."

"That remains to be seen," Draco said coolly. "My cousin is a Black, and Snape's niece while Buffy is his daughter. I don't know them well yet, but Buffy doesn't seem to be afraid of anyone—not even my father. Couldn't you feel the power coming off her? I wouldn't go making an enemy out of her if I were you. They're Americans. Of course, they're not going to be like us. Neither of them was raised in our world, but they were placed in our house. Say another bad word about either of them again, you'll be answering to me."

He got up, giving all of them a cold look before going to his quarters. He knew that his housemates would test what he said, but he also knew that he wasn't going to let anyone hurt his family. He finally had a relative close to his own age that he genuinely liked, and he wasn't about to have her upset in anyway. Of course, he had the feeling Cordelia could very well take care of herself. The girls in his house wouldn't know what hit them. Chuckling, he stepped into his bedroom.

*****_The Next Day*****_

Xander got up with the twins and their best bud Lee. He was glad that Lee was so easy going, and he had seemed to welcome, not resent, Xander's new friendship with the twins. The four of them were about to go to breakfast when Ron's depressed faced drew Xander's attention.

"What's wrong, Ron?" he asked.

"Look at this," he said pointing to the robe his mother sent him. "I have to wear this hideous robe that used to belong to one of my brothers."

Xander thought all the robes were hideous, and he couldn't see how it was any worse than any others. "Do you want to wear mine? I think all of the robes look like dresses, so I don't care one way or another," he said.

"You want to wear that ugly thing?" Ron asked in surprise.

Xander shrugged. "Well, I don't want to wear any robe at all, but since I have to, I might was well help a friend out, right?" he asked.

"Are you sure?" Ron asked.

Xander took his robe off and handed it to Ron as an answer. Then he picked up Ron's and put it on.

"Are you sure you want to be caught dead in that thing?" Lee asked.

Xander shrugged. "I don't care. I'm already the weird American raised muggle wizard. What's one more thing?" he said.

"Well, it's—" George begin.

"your funeral," Fred finished.

They went to the normal Gryffindor table and sat down. He waved at Willow and her interesting friend Luna. Willow grinned and waved back. They'd already decided that they'd spend breakfast and supper with their houses, but they'd spend lunch with each other as they always would at home. They would rotate tables they would sit at, starting with Gryffindor today.

Xander had caught up to his year in transfiguration and defense of the dark arts. However, he was in year three with charms because there was just too many to learn. He refused to take muggle studies since it seemed like a waste of time. One of his electives was divination, and his girls were also in there with him. He was in the fourth year with potions, which was more than embarrassing. However, he couldn't learn all the names of the different potions. Severus was disappointed, but he hoped to be ready for year five by the end of the semester. The twins were committed to tutoring him. There was just so much to learn. Luckily, Ginny was going to be with him in charms, so he would have a Weasley by his side there, too. She said that the Ravenclaws would be in there with them, so Willow's new friend Luna would be in there, too. He wanted to give Mrs. Summers a familiar face, so he signed up for her Art for Beginners class. Happily, it was the first class on his schedule.

He figured he'd be in there alone and was surprised that the twins followed him in.

"You guys are taking art?" he asked as he walked to the classroom door.

"Playing with paints and stuff first thing in the morning?" George said.

"How much better can a day start?" Fred added.

"Don't go making messes. This is Buffy's mom's class," Xander said, taking a seat on the front row.

"Hello, Xander, boys," Joyce said, looking at Xander and the twins with a warm smile. She was nervous but excited. It seemed that more students were interested in taking art than Albus thought, so she was teaching three beginning art classes and one art history class. She decided that she'd decide who showed some real talent and put them in a more advanced class. Albus seemed delighted at the idea, so he agreed.

A few minutes later, Ron and Harry both came in.

"Why didn't you tell me you were taking art?" Xander asked.

"I didn't realize we could take it," Ron said. "When I found out that we could take it instead of divination, I told Harry."

"I hate divination, so I was ready to do anything else," Harry said. "The professor is always predicting my death every year."

"Well, the girls and I are taking that one on Tuesdays and Thursdays," Xander said.

"Be prepared for gloom and doom," Harry said. "I'm sure hellmouth babies are destined for doom and gloom."

"You're probably right," Xander said.

Harry nudged Ron. "Hey, look—ferret boy is here," Harry said as Draco came into the class, sitting by exit. He looked uncomfortable, so Xander gave him a friendly wave as he sat down.

Draco wasn't sure what compelled him to sign up for art, but his mother had always drawn. No one but her knew that he had a knack for it, too. When he saw that Ron and Harry were also in the class, he almost turned around. Then Xander had waved at him, giving him a welcoming smile. Although he didn't smile the American, he did nod. Didn't the guy know he wasn't supposed to be so nice to other houses? However, he was the best guy friend of Buffy's, so he didn't want to go out of his way to alienate the guy.

Ron clearly didn't like Xander's friendliness and glared at Xander. "Why are you being friendly to that snake?" he asked.

"Snake? He can turn into a snake? That's wicked cool!" Xander said, purposely misunderstanding.

"No, that's not what I meant!" Ron said.

Xander smirked. "I hope you don't think you can tell me who to be friendly to," Xander said. "'Cause he's Cordy's cousin and Buffy's godcousin or whatever. I have no reason to dislike him, and I don't judge people based on gossip. Cordy may be a royal bitch sometimes, but she's someone I've known and fought with since I was five."

Joyce started class, so the conversation was cut off. Harry whispered to Ron, "Don't start, Ron. It's not our business who's friends with Malfoy."

Ron didn't like it, but he didn't say anything more.

Joyce was happy to see a few students she knew as she began the class by passing out drafting paper, encouraging them to draw anything they wanted. She went around observing, feeling good about her first class.

Xander's next class was transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. He was very happy that in this one and Defense against the Dark Arts, he was in fifth year with Buffy and Willow—and Cordelia. He could've been placed in sixth year as he was better in this subject than the girls. But he hadn't done his major transfiguring test yet. Somehow, Cordy managed to get to all the right years in all her other subjects and still went back home for three weeks when Buffy did. They spent a week together in Sunnydale, so they must've studied together. Cordelia drove Buffy to LAX, so her dad could think she arrived on a plane. Buffy had decided not to tell her father about her supernatural life, but Cordelia did tell her family about Buffy being her cousin. They had told Xander her parents had been very happy that she had discovered some blood relatives.

Buffy grinned and sat next to him while Draco sat in front of him with Cordelia sharing his table. He looked surprised that she sat down next to him. The dark looks from their perspective houses didn't faze any of them. From what Xander could gather, it was mostly two houses in any given room if a person was on their correct level.

"I can't believe Willow won't be with us," Xander remarked.

"Most of the time Ravenclaw students are paired with Hufflepuff," Draco said. "In the electives, there will be more of a house mix."

Professor McGonagall saw the intermixing but said nothing. Perhaps, it was passed time that the students learned house division was not meant to make enemies of their classmates.

"I totally hope we get to try and change our forms," Xander said. "Professor McGonagall is a cat. Maybe I'm like a wolf or a tiger!"

"Or a chicken," Cordelia muttered.

"Or a chihuahua," Buffy said with a grin.

"Well, chihuahua's are very cute and love Taco Bell—I love Taco Bell!" Xander said, unoffended. Buffy laughed, enjoying her friend as always.

"We learned how to change forms during third year," Draco said.

"Oh, so you already know what your form is?" Cordelia asked her cousin.

He nodded and looked embarrassed.

"What is it?" Cordelia asked.

"A ferret," he admitted.

"Seriously? That's why Ron calls you ferret-boy?" Xander asked.

Draco glared at him. "Shut your mouth!" he ordered.

The Harry and Ron finally made it to class, plopping down behind Xander. "Did I hear—" Harry began.

"Malfoy talking to you in a rude manner?" Ron asked, glaring at Draco.

"Don't start," Buffy warned.

"You know you two are starting to sound like the twins," Xander said with a smirk. She waved at Hermione who slipped in behind the boys.

Professor McGonagall decided it was time to start class. She had the class refresh their memories by doing some reading, and then told the American students to come to her desk.

"I expect all of you to be on sixth year by end of this term. I do realize that you never got a chance to try your Animagus form," she said. "Normally, you would not have been put in this class without first demonstrating your ability. However, our schedules the last weeks you all were together for the summer never worked with mine. Albus could have overseen your transfiguring but chose not to for some reason. Today, you have permission to do the spell. Do you know it?"

The three students nodded eagerly. "Can I go first?" Xander asked. The rest of the class dropped all pretense of reading and watched the American transfer students who were already famous in the school.

"Of course," his teacher said.

Cordelia and Buffy stepped back while Xander got out his wand and worked the spell. He was so surprised how quickly he changed forms and how little it hurt.

"What the hell is that?" Cordelia asked as she gaped at Xander's animal form.

"That's a hyena," Buffy said, looking at Xander in fascination.

"Bullocks, that's awesome!" Ron exclaimed.

"I've never seen a hyena," Harry said in awe.

"Very good, Xander. You may change back," the professor said.

Just like that, Xander was able to be back in his own form. He couldn't believe it. "That was incredible!" he gushed. "I can be an actual wild dog—not as cool as a wolf, but so much cooler than your uncle." That comment was directed to Cordelia, who—predictably—glared.

"Hyenas are like coyotes, the reject dogs. No surprise that's your form," she said coldly.

Draco snickered. His cousin was so quick witted.

"Why don't you try?" Xander said. "I'm going to die laughing if your form is a hog or a skunk!"

"As if," Cordelia said with a haughty sniff. She pulled out her wand and worked the spell.

"Oh. My. God!" Ron said.

"Good Merlin!" the Professor said in surprise, jumping back slightly.

"She's a panther!" Buffy said in awe and a twinge of jealous.

"It's not right," Xander muttered in disgust as he gazed at the black sleek cat, who decided to stalk him.

"Cordy, what are you doing?" Buffy asked as the very large cat moved to stand directly in front of Xander.

"You don't scare me," Xander scoffed.

Harry and Ron, though, were torn between terror and admiration. "She could eat us in one gulp," Harry whispered.

"I'm not sure my brothers would mind going out that way," Ron said with a snicker.

Cordelia opened her mouth to show Xander her teeth, reveling in how powerful she felt. This was the most incredible experience of her life.

"You got cat breath!" Xander said, annoying her.

She considered using her claws on him, but she didn't want her house to lose points. Instead, she used her large tongue, swiping his cheek.

"Oh, gross!" Xander said, wiping is face as Cordelia changed back, giggling. "I have Cordy cooties!"

"That's was so cool, Cordy," Buffy gushed, giving her a hug.

"My big cat is so much better than your dog," Cordelia said, tossing back her hair.

"That was most impressive, Cordelia," Professor McGonagall said. She looked expectantly at Buffy.

Buffy could feel all eyes on her and was nervous. Taking a deep breath, she pulled out her wand to do her own spell.

Her classmates looked on in terror at her form.

*****_To Be Continued******_

_I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Feel free to review. Don't forget to send me your email address if you want to be a reader. Make sure you REALLY know the books and are a stickler for details. Updates will be very slow until I get a helper or two. Thanks so much!_


	2. Chapter 2

_As Buffy is a top predator, I actually saw her as a lion, but a few reviewers convinced me to go another way. This chapter is dedicated to reviewers who share their creativity to help guide the story and enrich my writing. Thanks to all of you who take time to review. I also wanted to remind you that Mad-Eye Moody/Crouch Jr. is not on staff, so things are going to go differently. I do NOT attempt to take dialogue from the book or movie. It's the gist of things when it comes to Dumbledore's announcement at end._

_A special thanks to Norm for helping me with Harry Potter facts. I appreciate you taking time. I know I've not written as much as I said I would this summer. I've been rereading all of Christine Feehan's books. She's my favorite author. I'm at about 50 books since Christmas break. When I'm not reading, I've been watching TV. My ideas are still there, but I've been lazy about writing. Then I got sucked into reading Sevangel's amazing stories. Don't worry, though, as I have no plans to abandon any stories. I do understand if you stop reading until a story is complete—I do that sometimes. Thanks for making time._

Chapter 2: The Heart of a Dragon

_******Where We Left Off******_

Buffy could feel herself change, but it wasn't like her bones popped or she felt pain. One minute she was human, and then the next she was something else. Power filled every part of her—it was incredible. At first, she was unsure what exactly she was, but she felt taller and invincible. Then her classmates screamed, and she turned to see the threat. That's when she discovered that she had a tail. It lashed out and knocked over desks. Her classmates screamed some more in terror.

"She's a dragon!" Xander saw in awe. Buffy was a beautiful green dragon with a spiked tail. She wasn't huge for a dragon, but she was still frighteningly large, her head nearly to the top of the room.

"She's magnificent!" Draco exclaimed.

Professor McGonagall was shocked to her core and worked hard to cover her surprise at Buffy Anne's form. "Buffy, please change back to your human form," she said in a firm tone.

Buffy nodded her massive head and remembered what she was taught. Then she looked down and saw her normal hands and feet. "I did it!" she said.

"Yes, you did," Professor McGonagall. "I don't believe I've ever heard of an animagus taking the form of a dragon."

"Buffy always has to be different," Cordelia said, rolling her eyes.

"You're just jealous that her dragon form is way cooler than your cat form," Xander said.

"Nothing is cooler than a panther!" Cordelia said with a haughty toss of her hair.

"We must get you registered at the ministry as soon as possible," Professor McGonagall said. She knew her students would not be able to focus after that impressive display of power. Now the slayer was even more formidable. The Order must be told of this development. "Students, you may go." She looked at her newest students. "You three stay behind."

Draco waited outside as his fellow Slytherins couldn't stop chatting excitingly about Buffy's incredible transformation.

"I can't believe it!"

"Did you see that?"

"Who would believe Snape's daughter would be so magnificent in every way?"

"She's obviously was placed in the wrong house. Clearly a heart of a dragon is a Gryffindor," a Gryffindor said to another. Draco glared at them but didn't engage.

"She's too beautiful to be Snape's daughter," another said.

Finally, everyone drifted away, carrying the new gossip with them. Soon, it'd be all over school what the new Americans were able to change into.

When his cousin finally came out of the classroom, he stepped away from the wall he was leaning against. "Are you in trouble?" he asked.

"Nah," Cordelia said. "She just has to take us to the Ministry of Magic tomorrow to register."

"She explained more about our forms," Buffy said. "I guess it's very rare for students to even have forms or be able to change so easily."

"I think it's 'cause we grew up on the hellmouth," Xander said. "All that dark energy makes some forms of magic easy for us."

"Then how come Willow has no animal form?" Buffy wondered.

"As a Ravenclaw, she should excel at everything," Cordelia said.

"Being an Animagus is rarer than you think," Draco said. "I've not told anyone that I even have a form. Weasley calling me a ferret was just a coincidence. He didn't actually know that was my form. My father was quite angry when he found out I was a ferret."

"So some forms are better than others?" Xander asked.

Draco didn't like being questioned by a Gryffindor, but Xander had been surprisingly nice to him. "Of course," he said.

"What kind of dragon was I?" Buffy asked.

"You didn't look like one clear form," Cordelia said.

"You were a bit like the Romanian Longhorn dragon," Draco said. "However, you weren't as large."

"You didn't have as many spikes as in the books," Xander added.

"You were a very pretty dragon—not a monster," Cordelia said with a grin.

"So even as a dragon, I'm short?" Buffy complained.

Xander put his arm around her shoulder. "You are a _dragon_, Buffy. Nothing short about you," he said.

Buffy smiled, mollified. "I'm going to need one of you to take a picture next time," she said.

"You know there's mirrors," Draco pointed out. "You can see how you look for yourself."

Xander laughed. "Good one," he said.

Buffy stuck out her tongue. "I wonder if I breathe fire?" she asked. "I bet I could kill a lot of vampires with fire breath."

Draco looked puzzled. "Why would you want to do that? There's no vampires at Hogwarts," he said.

"There was in Sunnydale," Buffy said. "It was on a hellmouth and lots of demons and vampires."

"You guys were serious about the hellmouth stuff?" Draco asked, astonished. He thought that was just American bravado.

"As a heart attack," Xander said.

"We're going to be late to our next class," Cordelia said.

Buffy followed her cousin to their next class, which was potions. In this class, she was reunited with Willow and her father.

Xander and Cordelia filled Willow in on what happened while Buffy spoke to her father.

"You turned into a dragon?" Severus asked, shocked.

Buffy nodded. "Yes, everyone was pretty freaked," she said. "Cordelia was a cool panther while I was a freakish looking dragon."

Severus put his hand on her shoulder. "There's not much time now to speak, but there's nothing freakish about you, my dear," he said. "You are extraordinary in every way is all."

He started class after she was seated, giving the class their instructions. Buffy sat next to Willow, who was excited for her.

"I can't believe you all have animal forms, and I don't," Willow said glumly.

"You have much more raw power than any of us, Will," Buffy said. "It's like having red hair. Most don't."

"Yea, I know," Willow said. "But I feel left out."

"I bet we can find a spell that will allow you to turn into whatever form you want," Buffy said.

Willow's eyes lit up. "There's potions that allow you to do that!" she said excitedly.

"Of course, there is," Buffy said.

"Ladies, focus," her father said, giving them that look of his.

Buffy grinned while Willow looked guilty and began copying down the ingredients he had written on the board.

Severus had trouble focusing on his class as he thought of the ramifications of his daughter's newest ability. As students were going to lunch, he met with Giles, Minerva, and Albus to discuss it.

Minerva was still rattled, pacing in Albus' office. "I just cannot believe the three of them—it was as natural as breathing. It's unheard of. A hyena! Then a panther—Cordelia was stunning," she said. "Then, Severus, your daughter—a dragon!" She was unable to form complete sentences.

"That is most impressive," Albus said, stroking his beard. "She is going to be quite formidable."

"She already is," Giles said. "This is just another weapon for her to use—that's how she will see it."

"It will make her even more attractive to the Death Eaters and their master," Severus said sourly.

"Yes," Albus agreed. "I am hopeful, however, that the upcoming school activities will keep everyone too occupied."

"I will have Buffy train in her dragon form," Giles said. "She needs to be in complete control at all times."

"Not until she registers with the Ministry," Minerva said.

"Of course," Giles said.

They spoke a few more minutes and then proceeded to the dining room.

*****_Later During Dinner******_

At dinner, everyone was sitting with their prospective houses. Buffy and Cordelia found that their new animal forms had made them immensely popular. Cordelia almost felt like she was back in Sunnydale holding court. The confusion that their fellow Slytherins felt toward Buffy also dissipated. There was nothing the group respected more than power, and it was clear that Professor Snape's daughter had it in abundance. The fact that she was cheerful and friendly to everyone was ignored and put down to her being an American. It was well established that Americans were much friendlier than Brits anyway. No one putting any stock into the twins comment that both girls were misplaced.

At dinner, Professor Dumbledore stood up to make announcements.

"Our new Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor Wyndam-Pryce and Professor Giles, the new Ancient Language professor, are starting a new dueling club after school on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. It is open to all years and will allow you to practice various modes of dueling that the classroom does not have time for," he announced.

Eager and excited voices broke out as every house had opinions on it.

"Did you know about this?" Cordelia asked Buffy.

She nodded. "Yes, Giles mentioned it during training earlier," she said. "He says that we have to come at least on Fridays as he will be using our hellmouth experiences in it."

Cordelia shrugged. "I'll be happy to demonstrate my running and screaming skills," she said.

Buffy laughed. Then Dumbledore continued.

"There will be no Quidditch this year," he said.

"What?" the twins and many other shouted and began protesting.

"Silence!" he called out, giving the Gryffindor table a stern look. "The reason it is canceled is due to a special event that will be taking place at Hogwarts. It is called the Triwizard Tournament."

The students again broke out in loud whispers. Dumbledore held up his hand for silence. "This special event will begin next month. This tournament calls for a single champion from each of the three largest wizarding schools in Europe to compete in a series of three trials. The winner will earn a prize of one thousand galleons."

Once again, he was interrupted by excited students. He let them chatter for a moment before holding up his hand again. "I must caution you that the tournament was discontinued years ago due to the vast number of student deaths—it is highly dangerous. That is why the Department of International Co-operation and the Department of Games and Sports agreed to reinstate the tournament under the condition that new safety rules are used, including no student under the age of seventeen will submit their name for consideration."

"That's not fair!" Fred complained.

"We can totally win that thing!" George added.

"It sounds insane," Harry stated. "Students died. Count me out."

"Yea," Ron said.

"I'm seventeen," Xander said to the twins.

"Really?" George asked.

"Buffy and Willow aren't. Cordy is, too, I think," he said.

"Are you going to put your name in?" Lee asked Xander.

He shrugged. "I don't know," he said. "I'm not sure I know enough to do very well."

"You could be the Hogwarts champion!" Ron said.

"The champion should come from our house," said Fred.

"Naturally," George agreed.

Xander was unsure, so he didn't argue. "Okay. Maybe," he said.

After dinner, he met up with Buffy, Cordy, and Willow. "Cordy, are you going to put your name in?" he asked.

"Of course not," Cordy said with a sniff. "Why would I risk death for some prize? I don't need the money."

Buffy laughed. "That's the Cordy we all know and love!" she exclaimed.

Joyce came over to them, giving Buffy a stern look. "Don't even think about trying to circumvent the rules. You are _not _putting your name in!" she informed Buffy.

"I wasn't going to, Mom. I have enough on my plate," Buffy said.

"The twins said I have to," Xander said.

Cordelia snorted. "Okay. Die a virgin," she said.

"Seriously?" Willow asked. "You're considering it?"

"Maybe," Xander said.

"Just putting your name in doesn't mean you'll be picked," Buffy said. "You should at least put your name in. If the school's magic thinks you could do it, then you can."

Xander smiled, liking the way she framed it. "That makes sense," he said.

"I think it's foolish of you to even discuss it," Joyce said.

"So, Mom, did you hear that Cordy, Xander, and I all have animal forms?" Buffy said, distracting her mother as they shared the events of the day.

The new DADA professor, Wesley Wyndam-Price, walked slowly to his quarters as he thought of how he'd frame his report. He'd been on the short list to be the next Watcher when Giles had contacted the Council about a position at a school of Magic. Giles didn't have a strong magical core, so his wand skills were not really on par. The Council had spoken to five candidates, but Wesley was the one who was a natural with a wand. The idea intrigued him so much that he couldn't possibly pass it up. For too long, the Council had no contact with the magical community. Many in the Watcher's Council did not even know the wizardry world existed. To have two Council trained watchers on staff at Hogwarts was quite an accomplishment for Travers, and he was happy to convince Wesley's father to grant his approval.

Rupert Giles had been very welcoming, helping Wesley to acclimate to this very unusual school. He'd arrived two weeks before classes begun and worked hard to familiarize himself with the various books available to teach the students. Alexander Harris had informed him that the Weasleys were convinced that the position was cursed, giving ample reasons why. Not wanting to take any chances, Wesley had performed three curse breaking spells over himself and the position. He had used Wiccan magic for at least one of them.

When he arrived back to his quarters, he made himself a cup of tea and sat down to compose his letter to the Council.

_Rupert Giles continues to train Buffy. At least twice a week, they venture into the nearby forest—called the Forbidden Forest—that is full of dark creatures. Occasionally, her father joins them as he is more familiar with many of the creatures in the forest. Not all of them are innately evil. Rupert has told me that the school's magic affects his slayer's ability to sense evil while inside the building. "Everything is wiggy," was her confusing explanation. A new development with her, Cordelia Chase, and Alexander Harris is that they have discovered to have Animagus forms. Cordelia can assume the form of a panther, Alexander a hyena, but the slayer's form is dragon. The staff is quite surprised and a touch frightened at this development. It seems she is the first to have that form. This, of course, makes her even more powerful. I do not believe anyone can doubt that she is the strongest slayer in history._

He finished his letter with news of the upcoming tournament. After his letter was done, he used his owl to send it to the council.

It had been decided that Rupert was too close to his slayer to give objective reports, so the Council had ordered Wesley to report on the slayer. They did not want her drawn into the politics of the wizardry—Voldemort had no real form, and thus was not considered a threat to the world at large. The slayer would not be used to police the magical community. Instead, she would learn to control her magic and become an even greater weapon for the Council.

A slayer was, after all, just a tool.

*****_Chapter End*****_

_Reviews and ideas are always welcome. Yes, I know the announcement was the same day as sorting, but it was too much. I moved it. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Prophecy

_*****Back in Sunnydale*****_

Angel had spent the past few months trying to break through the walls the new slayer kept up. Kendra was so council trained, however, that she couldn't conceive of working with a vampire. He had saved her life now three times, but she still wouldn't contact him when something was happening. Angel was forced to spend more time making contacts and working sources.

When he was back in his room, he reread Buffy's latest letter. It had been strange the first time she'd sent a letter by owl, but he'd enjoyed the novelty and wrote a reply back to Buffy, using the same owl. The letter writing reminded him of the old days before phones and computers—it was romantic. He tried to keep his feelings in check, knowing she needed a friend, not a lover. However, he did love her, and he missed her terribly.

He was patrolling on the opposite side of town as Kendra when he heard a voice he'd hoped not to hear again.

"Look, it's my daddy! He's all alone. The stars told me he would be here."

Angel turned and saw Drusilla with Spike standing next to her.

"Well, I supposed we can see how he's been—it'd be rude to not say hi," Spike said with a smirk. The couple moved closer.

"Hello, my Angel," Drusilla said, a happy smile on her face.

Angel closed his eyes, the sight of the mad vampire always pained him—it was one of his most horrific memories. Angelus has tortured her in unspeakable ways. "Hello, Drusilla," he finally said.

*****_A Week Later *****_

Buffy, Giles, Wesley, and her father were all going to the Forbidden Forest with her, so she could finally practice her new dragon form in battle. The past week had flown by. The Gryffindors were still not going to let it go that quidditch was canceled. Ron and the twins were very glum about it. Buffy was a bit disappointed because this was finally a sport that she would be allowed to play—her father didn't think her slayer gifts were an unfair advantage. Too many witches and wizard used their magic during the game even though they weren't supposed to he'd told her. Giles hadn't been entirely on board, but Buffy knew she could convince him.

Now, though, it was canceled because of this new deadly wizard tournament. Her mother still hadn't stopped complaining about the tournament.

"What would they hold a tournament that was so dangerous a kid could die? What's the point of that?" Joyce asked. She gave Xander a reproachful look every time she saw him. Xander had taken to avoiding her because he'd decided to put his name in. The twins wouldn't let him chicken out, so he knew he was going to upset Joyce. However, if his name wasn't picked, she would never have to be that upset. The odds were not in his favor anyway as he was just now a wizard.

Buffy was not going to think about the crazy tournament as the thought of using her dragon form was too exciting.

"Tell me again why Professor Wyndam-Price is here?" she asked Giles. Her father was busy pointing out dangers and attractions to Giles' fellow watcher, so they were a few yards ahead.

"He has been asking to come to this forest for a while now as there's magical creatures that no one in the council has ever seen," Giles explained. "Although I am sending detailed reports to the council, it's good to have a second person verify my findings."

"Like you can't be trusted?" Buffy asked, outraged on his behalf.

"Well, it's not that so much as his family—primarily his father—has considerable pull and influence. His father is on the council as my mother is," Giles said. "However, Wesley has never went off course or played around with dark magic like I have. There are some like Roger Price that does not think I should be in charge of an active slayer. My grandfather, however, was too important to the council for them to dismiss me or be willing to anger my mother."

"When am I going to meet your family? You know everyone in my life, and I just know crazy ex-friends like Ethan Rayne," Buffy said with a pout.

Giles grinned. "My mother would not know how to handle you, my dear. You are so very American," he said. "But she would secretly love you."

Buffy preened happily.

Behind her Severus tried not to be impatient with the new professor. Wesley was incredibly brilliant and only asked intelligent questions, which Severus appreciated. However, he wanted to spend time with Buffy, not play tutor to the new professor.

"Buffy and Rupert seem quite close," Wesley observed.

Severus nodded, keeping his face blank. "They are," he said.

"It was good of you to include Rupert when you brought Buffy here for training," Wesley said.

"I'm not sure that I could've separated them if I wanted to," Severus admitted. "But he's got a keen mind and allows Buffy to be who she is while trying to curb some of her more impulsive desires."

"Americans are often rash," Wesley said.

"So I've realized," Severus said, smiling at his daughter, who turned to wait for him.

Wesley was thoughtful as he considered the dynamics. It was clear that Severus was a touch jealous of the slayer's relationship with Rupert, but he did not seem inclined to interfere. That was good—the council wasn't prepared to go to war with the Wizardry over their slayer. Rupert didn't seem possessive of his slayer, so maybe Travers was worried for nothing. It seemed to Wesley that Rupert knew an American slayer not raised with the council's teachings just wouldn't be guided a strictly as they were told to train them. Personally, Wesley admired Rupert the more he spent time with him, and he felt guilty for reporting behind his back. Of course, Rupert knew that he was reporting his experiences and observations to the council as they were trained that way. Yet a sense of guilt still lingered.

"Okay, this is far enough, right?" Buffy asked, looking between her father and Giles. They were in an open field in the middle of the forest. "Can I turn into a dragon already?"

"I think this is good," Giles said.

"I agree," Severus said.

"Okay, so I am going to see if I can shoot fire—just so you know," Buffy said with an eager grin.

"Try not to set the forest on fire," Severus cautioned. Buffy had not gotten a chance to show either he or Rupert her new form. Xander and Cordelia did get to show of theirs in their respective common rooms, but Buffy's form was too upsetting. Albus had forbid her from turning into a dragon unless there was an imminent threat to her or the students.

"No promises," she said with a cheeky grin.

All three men stepped back, awestruck as they looked at Buffy as a dragon. "I almost didn't believe it," Wesley admitted.

"She is magnificent!" Giles exclaimed. "Can you understand us as a dragon?"

Buffy nodded her snout.

Severus was filled with immense pride as he gazed at his daughter. She would be very hard for the Dark Lord to kill.

Buffy found that the legs of a dragon didn't make walking very easy. _I thought my human legs were short! This sucks. _ Then she realized that she had wings, and she stretched out her arms, unfolding them.

"We didn't talk about you flying, Buffy Anne!" Severus yelled as he realized her intentions.

Buffy winked one eye at him and turned away from them, moving her feet and flapping her arms that were now wings.

"How does she look cheeky even in dragon form?" Severus asked Rupert.

Giles chuckled. "Yes, well, your daughter is headstrong," he said.

"I noticed," Severus said. "I blame her mother."

The men shared a look of understanding as they resigned themselves to Buffy going air born.

Gleefully, Buffy used the space to jump, springing up and flapping her arms hard.

Just like that—she was flying. It was the most incredible, singular moment of her life. At first, she stayed low, but the temptation to test her newfound ability compelled her to go high. Then she tucked in her wings and dived down, slowing her ascent by stretching out her wings.

_This is the coolest thing ever! _She flew around for ten minutes before landing back on the ground. Desiring to talk, she resumed her human form. "Oh my God! Did you see that, Father? I was flying!" she exclaimed.

Severus hugged her, beaming with pride. "You were wonderful," he told her.

"Yes, Buffy, that was impressive—most impressive," Giles said, smiling at her.

"I have never seen a dragon before," Wesley said. "Would be all right to take your picture in dragon form for the records?"

"So you can send it to the council?" Buffy asked, frowning.

"Well, yes," Wesley said, looking at Giles for help.

"Buffy, you know that they like to document as much as possible about their slayers—it's for historical purposes," Giles said. "You are now the most powerful slayer that there has ever been."

"Fine, then," Buffy said. "I want a copy of the photo, though!"

Wesley smiled. "Of course," he said. He pulled out his cell phone, glad that he had thought to bring in. It was fully charged since he hadn't used it since arriving at the school. He was going to record a video of her changing and then take a few photos.

"This time, I'm going to try and see if I can shoot fire!" Buffy said eagerly.

Wesley got his phone read and began to record as Buffy transformed back into a dragon.

This was a momentous day—one for the records book.

****_*The Next Day*****_

Buffy and Willow walked into their Divination class with Professor Trelawney. They didn't make it last week to their first day of class due to having to go to the Ministry and register. Harry and Ron and warned them about how lame her class was, but the two Sunnydale kids knew that it was never a good idea to ignore possible prophecies.

Draco and Crabbe were a step behind them. Both considered the class a joke and a chance to goof off. However, Draco's mind was always too distracted when he was around his cousin or god-cousin. The women had easily taken a prominent place in his house even though they were Americans and not exactly purebloods. Cordelia, of course, fit so much better than Buffy as Cordelia had the haughtiness and biting tongue that Slytherins were known for. However, Buffy could more than hold her own. Strangely enough, though, she was more likely to attack someone physically rather than pull out her wand as Vincent Crabbe found out when he foolishly grabbed her from behind the day before. Buffy had flipped him over her shoulder so quickly that everyone was stunned at her strength and skill. Draco, though, had found her magnificent.

Cordelia had just rolled her eyes. "Why do you have to show off, Buffy? You know these spoiled princes haven't had the type of self-defense classes you have," she said. Then she winked at Buffy, who grinned.

It was the wink that puzzled Draco. What were they hiding? He had a feeling it was a big secret, and he wanted to know. Not for his dad but for himself.

Cordelia was amazing, but he had a serious crush already on his god-cousin. Of course, Buffy treated him like a little brother, but there was only one-year difference between them. One day, he wouldn't seem so young.

It was ten minutes into the class when it happened. Professor Trelawney was teaching them how to read tea leaves, which Willow and Buffy both found fascinating. She was walking around monitoring the students when she put her hand on Buffy's shoulder.

Her gasp drew Buffy's attention, and she looked up. The Professor's eyes were a filmy white, and she began to speak:

"_The Slayer, who has defeated death and the Master, stands at a crossroad. With fire, she can consume. With strength, she can destroy. With heart, she can unite. Her future, though, is uncertain for she is marked. They will come at her from below. They will come at her from behind. The face of an angel will pull her close and seek her doom. Those marked by the Dark One will covet her and seek her power. Darkness is all around her. She can survive death if she is willing to give up everything."_

Professor Trelawney blinked and looked down at Buffy in surprise. "I'm sorry, Buffy. What were you saying?" she asked.

"What?" Buffy asked incredulously.

"She just had a vison about you!" Willow exclaimed. She quickly grabbed a pen—she refused to use the ridiculous quills and ink—and began writing down everything the professor had said.

"I'm sorry," Professor Trelawney said. "Sometimes, I see things and remember, and sometimes the visions take me over."

"Okay," Buffy said, trying to decipher what she said. She named her a slayer. Did she know? The other students were staring at her, including her housemates in the class. This was not good.

Right after class, she went to see Giles while Willow went to Professor Snape. Neither noticed that Draco was following Buffy. He hid on the other side of the pillar when he saw Willow with Professor Snape. They entered Professor Giles' classroom but left the door open. Eagerly, he moved closer to the doorway, so he could hear what they said.

Severus was annoyed that his daughter's first instinct was to go to her Watcher, but he followed Willow into Rupert's classroom, which had just let out as it was time for lunch.

Willow showed the two men what she'd recorded. "I think I got it pretty close to what she said," Willow said.

"It was freaky," Buffy said. "How could she know that I'm a slayer?"

"She does have a touch of the second sight," Severus said.

"She'd have to if she knows Buffy died fighting the Master but came back and defeated him," Willow said.

"We know that the Dark Lord would love to have someone with Buffy Anne's skills," Severus said. "She is only one of two witches in recorded history, who are also vampire slayers. And now she can turn into a dragon—she'd be a worthy asset."

Buffy scoffed. "Like I'd ever follow anyone," she said. "I'll kick his ass if he had an ass that is."

"Let's not underestimate him," Severus said.

"Do you think the face of an angel is referencing Angel?" Willow wondered.

"Why would it? Angel's back in Sunnydale, helping the new slayer keep the hellmouth under control," Buffy said. "Not that she's letting him do much. She doesn't trust him yet just because he's a vampire. She's so judgmental! I told her that Angel had a soul and wasn't evil!"

"It might not mean Angel," Giles said. "A face of an angel could be anyone that appears attractive."

"Well, Angel would never want my doom," Buffy pointed out.

"I will speak to Albus," Severus said. He looked at Willow. "May I have that?"

Willow gave it to him. "Can you copy it, so I can have it back?" she asked.

"Of course," he said, taking it from her.

Draco knew that was his que to take off. His mind was racing as he thought of all he'd heard. _Buffy's a vampire slayer? What the hell is that? She and Cordelia lived on a hellmouth! _ For once, Draco would beat Hermione to the library.

*****_The Next Day*****_

Xander greeted Harry and his two sidekicks as they returned from the Care of Magical Creatures. There was a lot of commotion at the front of the entrance.

"What's going on?" Ron asked.

Xander grinned. "It looks like the day before Halloween, there's going to be some other schools coming here for the official start of the tournament," he shared.

"Really?" Harry said. They made their way to the notice, so they could read it for themselves.

"No classes October 30th!" Ron said excitedly.

"The Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and the Durmstrang Institute both will be here," Hermione read.

"The competition is nearly here," Xander said with a grin.

The twins came up to them. "Did you hear the news?" Fred asked.

"We're going to have some French beauties in just a few short weeks!" George added.

"I'm going to tell Cordy you're thinking of checking out other girls," Xander said with a grin.

Fred scoffed. "Like they could compare to the fair Cordelia," he said.

They headed to lunch. This time Xander's friend joined him at their table. The school had been quite scandalized to see that the Americans didn't stay at their own table during lunch time. They rotated between Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor's tables. Xander's housemates didn't mind as they all liked Buffy and Willow. Cordelia only joined them when they were at the Gryffindor table as she enjoyed the Weasley twins.

Complaints to Dumbledore had gotten nowhere as he just smiled and eat a piece of candy when a brave student dared to share their objections. Professor Snape didn't tolerate any criticism of his daughter, so the Slytherins just wrote home to their parents, who had already started the letter writing to Albus.

Hermione was spending the time trying to recruit for her S. P. E. W. group, whose goal was to help liberate the elves.

"I've told you, Herm, that elves enjoy their work," Harry said.

"They're slaves, Harry!" Hermione said. "It's not right!"

"Actually, Hermione, it's not as simple as you make out," Willow said.

"How can an American say that?" Hermione said, outraged. "I thought you'd for sure be on my side!"

"The house elves were created to serve, and they are bound by magic to their owners," Willow said. "It's a symbiotic bond. To try and sever it would be unbelievably cruel. It would be better to advocate the humane treatment of elves, not the freeing of them. Some masters can beat them or whatever. That's not cool. But trying to break the ancient magics that their entire existence is based on is just as cruel, I think."

Hermione deflated. Willow Rosenberg was probably the only person in the school who read as much as she did, and Hermione both admired her and resented her.

"See, Hermione," Ron said with a smug smile. "They don't need to be free."

"What's wrong is this entire class system you guys have based on pure magic bloodlines," Willow said. "Advocating for the rights of muggles is a much better cause. The Ministry thinks nothing of tampering with the minds of muggles. Giles' coven said that is totally wrong." Giles had decided that Willow's natural affinity for earth magic would garner her a weekly lesson with the Devon coven. They went on Sunday afternoons.

"We can't have muggles know about us," Ron pointed out.

"Why not?" Willow asked.

Ron frowned, unprepared with a response. He looked at Harry for help.

Harry shrugged. "My aunt and uncle are muggles, and they know about us. They don't go around sharing it, though," he said.

The group had a good-natured debate while Buffy was preoccupied with her recent prophecy.

Xander noticed her preoccupation. "You okay, Buff?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes. I was just thinking about what happened in divination yesterday," she said.

"You know whatever is going to happen, we're here for you," Xander told her. "We have your back."

Buffy smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. "I know," she said.

She didn't notice how unhappy her fellow Slytherins were at her clear affection for a Gryffindor.

"What's wrong with those girls?" Pansy asked Draco. "Buffy seems like she's sweet on Alexander."

Draco glared, not liking anyone criticizing his family. "Cordelia and Buffy spent the summer with those Gryfs and don't pay much attention to house divisions—you know that," he said. It bothered him to see Xander so familiar with Buffy, but he knew that the two were only friends. Xander had told him he was perpetually friend-zoned. It had taken him a long moment to figure out what Xander meant, but his confused expression had caused Xander to explain. "His name is Xander—he hates being called Alexander."

"So? Why do I care?" Pansy asked.

"A better question is why does Draco care?" Marcus asked.

Draco didn't reply—he just glared. They had no idea what Buffy was or just how extraordinary she was.

But he knew.

******_Chapter End******_

_I thought I'd stop here. The next chapter will feature the Goblet of Fire and reveal who the champion will be. Thanks for reading. Sorry for the long wait. Reviews are much appreciated._


	4. Chapter 4

**Any writers out there that are reading this story and would like to help write the tournament or competition scenes with me? I have little faith in my ability to write them or even put a unique spin on them. Think about it as you read this. By the end of the chapter, you will know who will be competing from Hogwarts.**

Chapter 4: Goblet of Fire

_*****Sunnydale, CA******_

Angel knew that Spike and Drusilla would cause chaos and end lives while in Sunnydale. He wished that Buffy or even Giles were around to discuss the best way to handle them. He could handle them one-on-one, but he wasn't confident of his ability to handle them both at the same time. Also, he wasn't sure he had it in him to end Drusilla's life as the guilt he felt for her condition was too strong. When he tried to approach Kendra when she was with her Watcher, he was dismissed. All he managed to do was at least warn her about the new threat.

"I will handle the vampires," Kendra said. "I do not need a member of the Scourge of Europe helping me end the existence of the rest of the Scourge."

Frustrated, Angel left them, trying to figure out what to do. He didn't know Spike's plan until he was terrorizing the students during a dance. There was some type of mummy there killing, which distracted Kendra from other threats. By the time he got there, Kendra was dead, and Spike was gleeful.

"Dru bagged herself a slayer!" he bragged.

Feeling sick and guilty, he looked at Kendra's body on the hall of the high school.

The new slayer hadn't last five months on the hellmouth.

How was he going to tell Buffy this?

*****_Hogwarts*****_

They all stood around looking at the Goblet of Fire in awe. Giggling commenced when the twins tried to use a potion to age themselves and put their name in.

"There's some type of barrier!" Willow said excitedly.

Xander had already put his name in, and the twins had been determined to do the same after they couldn't convince Cordelia to do so.

"I told you that potion wasn't going to work," Xander told the twins, who were getting a disapproving look from Dumbledore.

The twins tried to hide when their head of house came around the corner, zeroing in on them.

"That's our signal to leave," Xander said to Cordelia and Willow.

They ran into Buffy on the way out. "I wouldn't go that way if I were you," Xander said. "The twins are getting in trouble."

"Let me guess: they tried to put their name in the cup?" she asked knowingly.

"Of course," Xander said. "I did, and they were super jealous."

"What are you going to do if you get chosen to represent Hogwarts?" Buffy asked.

"As if there's a chance of that!" Cordelia said with a dismissive sniff.

"Seriously," Xander said. "I'm barely a wizard. Why would the cup choose me?"

"Maybe 'cause you've got all that hellmouth experience?" Willow suggested.

Xander's eyes got wide as that occurred to him. "No way! That can't possibly happen!" he exclaimed. He looked at Buffy. "Can it?"

Buffy shrugged. "I don't know, Xan. I guess it's possible," she said. "If you didn't realize that, you really shouldn't have put your name in the cup."

Panic started to grow in Xander as he considered what she was saying. "If figured it'd be like 1 in a million chances," he said.

"There's not a million 17 or 18-year olds that go here, Xander," Willow said. "There's probably more like 20 that put their names in."

"Seriously?" Xander said.

"I wouldn't worry," Buffy said. "The magic is supposed to pick the one best suited to represent the school. If it's you, you'll rise to the occasion. If it's not you, you won't be picked."

"Easy for you to say, not only is your name not in there, but you got the slayer advantage," Xander said sourly. Then he went off muttering to himself.

"You guys don't think he'll really get picked, do you?" Buffy asked her cousin and Willow.

"Please!" Cordelia said dismissively. "There's not a chance in hell."

Both Buffy and Willow winced. "I'm glad we're not in Sunnydale anymore 'cause you'd have totally jinxed him!" Willow said.

"Yea," Buffy agreed.

Draco approached them and glanced at Willow. "Willow, would you mind if I talked to my cousin and Buffy alone?" he asked.

"Sure," Willow said. "I'll catch you guys later."

Buffy said goodbye and gave Draco her attention. "So what's up, my godcousin?" she asked.

"I overheard you talking, and I know that you're a vampire slayer," Draco said, a bit nervous. "I also know what that means."

"Well, so much for secret-identity girl," Cordelia said with a smirk.

Buffy frowned. "Draco, you can't tell _anyone_, especially your parents," she said. Although she'd grown fond of Draco, she didn't trust his father at all.

"I won't," Draco said. "I just can't believe it's true and that vampire slayers are real!"

Buffy looked around and saw no one around. "I'm very real, and I can fill you in Father's room later," she said.

Draco smiled, excited.

"You need to make one of those magical vows," Cordelia said. "You will cause too many problems if you go blabbing to any Dark Eaters or their associates." She gave him a pointed look.

"You want me to swear on my magic?" Draco asked, frowning. He'd never done that before, and the thought was a bit terrifying.

"That's a good idea," Buffy said. "I want to trust you, Draco, but I know the pressure parents can put on a person. Your dad has evil guy vibe going for him. I can literally sense evil. Do you get that?"

Draco blinked at her, not sure what to say. "Really? You can tell if a person is bad? Do I seem evil?" he asked before he could stop himself.

"Of course not!" Cordelia said.

Draco looked at Buffy for confirmation, and she smiled. "No, Draco, you are not evil," Buffy said.

"You really know?" he asked.

"I can be fooled," Buffy said. "But if a person has a real dark mark on their soul or something, I can tell. Your dad is a bad guy. The so-called Dark Lord is a bad guy. If you align yourself with them, I will one day be your enemy."

Draco was shaken at her words. He knew what that meant, and he was scared for her. At the same time, he was scared for his family because he believed that she meant it.

"Drake, you're my family. Your mother is my family," Cordelia said to him. "Your father isn't."

"I'm sorry to put you in this position, Draco," Buffy said, putting her hand on his shoulder. "But my father is my main concern. I won't risk his life by having him have to defend me to your father, or your father pressuring him to use me as a weapon for the Dark Lord."

Draco realized that was a very real possibility, so he got out his wand and made the magical vow.

The Sunnydale girls watched the wand glow. "There," Draco said. "It's done."

Cordelia hugged him. "I'm glad," she said.

"Now you can be a Scooby," she said, giving him a smile of approval.

"What's a Scooby?" Draco asked.

"A group of dorks," Cordelia said with a snort.

"Don't listen to her," Buffy said, giving Cordelia a look of annoyance. "Being a Scooby means you'll be a member of our group."

Draco felt very excited. He had never looked forward to his future as a Death Eater, but he hadn't really known what other future he could possibly have.

A Scooby sounded much better that a Death Eater.

*****_The Next Day*****_

They were all assembled at the feast while the other two schools made their grand appearance.

Buffy and Cordelia had been checking out the hotties from the Durmstrang school, which annoyed Draco immensely. He'd gotten to hear more of Buffy's history from her and his godfather the night before and was more in awe than ever of Buffy. Maybe she would be strong enough to withstand the pressures of her father's nefarious connections. Most importantly, though, she made him feel strong enough. That didn't mean, however, that he wanted to hear her admiring other guys as he was developing a serious crush on her.

When Viktor Krum, the Seeker from the World Cup's name was read from the cup, they cheered along with many others. The calling of Fleur Delacour, though, created a much different reaction. "That girl looks so haughty," Cordelia said.

"I didn't know it was possible to be that pretty," Buffy said in awe.

The boys had been mostly spellbound by many of the girls in the Beauxbatons delegation.

Now, it was time for the Hogwarts name to be called. Everyone cheered with a boy from Hufflepuff, Cedric Diggory's name was called.

"How have we never seen that hottie?" Buffy asked in surprise as he walked to the front.

"We totally need to meet more of the other students," Cordelia agreed.

"Totally," Buffy agreed.

Everyone began murmuring, though, when another parchment came out of the cup.

"What? Why? What's going on?" could be heard all over the place.

The adults were clearly confused, but Dumbledore read the name on it.

"Buffy Summers-Snape."

"What?" Buffy exclaimed. "I didn't put my name in it!" She looked at her mother, who was on her feet.

"There's no way in hell my daughter is participating in this insane competition!" Joyce announced.

"Joyce, calm down," Severus said, reaching for her hand.

"She is not old enough," Giles said.

The three heads conferred with Bagman and Crouch for a moment.

Dumbledore looked more unsettled than normal but announced: "The Cup has spoken. Buffy will be the fourth contestant."

The Slytherin table was ecstatic to have their House represented. A few of the students from Hufflepuff and Gryffindor also clapped.

Buffy resigned herself to the competition even as her mother looked both terrified and angry.

After the feast, she was speaking to her father, mother, and Giles.

"I'm not that worried, Mom. I survived a hellmouth. I can survive this competition," Buffy said.

"How did your name get in there?" Joyce asked.

"I swear that it was _not _me!" Buffy insisted.

"Might another student have thrown her name in as a joke?" Giles wondered.

Severus shook his head. "No. The magic would've thrown it out," he said.

After everyone dispersed, Professor Wyndam-Pryce approached Giles. "Rupert, may I speak to you in private?" he asked.

"Of course," Giles said. They two men walked to Giles' office, which was closer.

"I have a confession to make," Wesley said. He had wrestled with his decision, feeling his actions might be construed as a betrayal of some kind. Rupert was a fellow Watcher and was doing his upmost to train and safeguard his charge, so he felt obligated to reveal his actions to Rupert.

"What is it?" Giles said, frowning. The Watcher's Council would not be above using their new DADA professor as he was the son of one of the more prominent Councilmen.

"It is I who put Miss Summers' name in the cup," he confessed.

"What? Why would you do such a thing?" Giles asked even though he could guess.

"The Council ordered me to," he admitted. "They want her tested, and it seemed the most obvious way to do so."

"She is going to be very angry as will her parents when they discover what you did," Giles said.

"I was hoping that you would keep it between the two of us," Wesley said.

Before Giles could answer, Buffy burst into the room. "Giles! I just got a message from Angel. Kendra is dead! A vampire named Drusilla killed her!"

"Oh dear," Giles said, standing to his feet.

"The Council must be told as a new slayer was inevitably called," Wesley said.

"Yes," Giles agreed. He looked at Buffy. "Do you know the details?"

"Angel said Spike and Drusilla, old friends of Angelus, came to town. He tried to warn Kendra and tried to get her to work with him to bring them down, but she insisted that she didn't need his help since he used to run with them," Buffy shared. "Her arrogance and bigotry has gotten her killed. I tried to tell her that she needed to get help, but she went all solo. Now she's dead."

"It's the way slayers have always been trained," Wesley said.

"It doesn't work well in Sunnydale," Buffy said flatly. "I'd still be dead if not for Xander. I told her that."

"I will contact her Watcher," Giles said.

"I will contact the Council," Wesley said. "We will have to go outside the wards to use my cell phone. The new slayer must be sent to the hellmouth."

"The sooner the better," Giles agreed.

"Should I go back to Sunnydale?" Buffy asked. "Without a slayer there, the town will soon be overrun."

"There is six weeks left in the semester," Giles said. "Your first task in the tournament is Nov 24th. You have to figure out what the task is and then be ready to triumph over it."

"The Council will have to send a team to Sunnydale," Wesley said.

"A team that might kill Angel on sight?" Buffy objected. "I don't think so! I will have my father go with me. We'll return on the twenty-third."

"Your father is a professor. He has responsibilities," Giles reminded her.

"It's a good thing that he can teleport," Buffy countered. "I don't have to miss class. I can spend Friday through Sunday in town, so that the vamps no it's not unguarded."

"That is not a bad plan," Wesley said.

"I will speak to Severus as soon as Wesley and I go make a phone call outside the wards," Giles said.

"Okay. I'll be talking to my parents," Buffy said warily. She left them and went to get her mom.

"We need to go speak to Father as I've got some bad news," she told her mom.

"Worse than you having to compete in that awful tournament?" Joyce asked.

"Yes, Kendra's dead," Buffy said.

"Oh no!" Joyce said. She knew getting Buffy away from the hellmouth was the right decision. Kendra hadn't even made it six months.

When they made to Severus' room, Buffy didn't waste time on greeting as she shared her bad news.

"That is most unfortunate," Severus said, feeling sad for the young girl, who'd been so full of life when he'd last seen her sparring with Buffy.

"I have to go back to Sunnydale. It can't go without a slayer," she said.

"Over my dead body," Joyce declared.

At the same time, Severus said, "Absolutely not."

Buffy looked between both parents, surprised.

*****_To Be Continued*****_

_Okay, so I have two major things at least happen in this chapter even though it wasn't terribly long. I almost had Xander called instead of Cedric, but I liked his character and thought I'd leave him in the running._

_I hope you enjoyed the update. Let me know if anyone wants to write the Buffy challenge 1 scene. Reviews are so awesome!_

_Next chapter: A kidnapping at the very least as the Death Eaters make a move._


	5. Chapter 5

**I know it's been too long since an update, but I DO still enjoy writing this story. There's no plan to end it too soon, so thanks for reading!**

Chapter 5: A Revealing and a Kidnapping

_*****A Few Days Later*****_

Buffy's parents did not like the idea of her going back to Sunnydale, but they knew she had a point.

"I can't agree to this," Joyce said when Buffy presented her argument yet again. However, this time Giles was helping her.

"Joyce, I understand your concerns," Giles said smoothly. "A new slayer was inevitably called, so this is a short-term solution."

"I will accompany her as she will be there Friday, Saturday, and Sunday nights," Severus said. "I will apparate home each night, however."

"What will we tell everyone?" Joyce asked.

"Well, her head of house already knows she's a slayer, so it won't be any trouble covering for her there," Severus said.

"My friends, though, will notice my absence. Hermione in particular won't settle for a brush-off answer," Buffy said.

Severus sighed, knowing she was right. "We will have to tell them, her and the Weasley boys," he said.

"And Harry," Buffy added.

She grinned as he gritted his teeth and nodded. "Fine," he said through clenched teeth.

Buffy was relieved that she didn't have to hide from her new friends who she was as learning magic was difficult enough without constantly having to hide her strength and agility.

"I will have them all come to Mom's quarter's after dinner," Buffy said, knowing her father wouldn't want so many Gryfs in his space. "Is that okay, Mom?"

Joyce nodded. "Sure, honey," she said. "I can see why they need to know even if I don't like the idea of you slaying now."

"You know I have magic now to help me with the slaying," Buffy reminded her. "I can just set vamps on fire from a distance if I want." She flashed her mom a cheeky grin.

Giles sighed. "I suppose that's true, but you could cause a fire as California is notoriously too dry and prone to fires," he pointed out.

"Which is why I learned the water spell," she shared, looking smug.

Joyce laughed. "Fine," she said. "I feel better." She hugged her daughter and left to go to her next class.

When Buffy made it back to the Slytherin common room, Cordelia and Draco came up to her.

"What's going on?" Cordelia asked.

"Kendra's dead—Dru killed her," Buffy said.

"What?" Cordelia exclaimed, drawing all eyes toward her.

"My dear friend Kendra, who's back home, is dead," Buffy said, loud enough for other house members to hear.

Pansy and Millicent drew closer. "That's horrible," Pansy said. She'd been trying to get in good with Cordelia and figured getting Buffy to like her was a good step.

"What happened?" Cordelia asked.

"That gang that was giving us trouble before we left corned her," Buffy said. "Angel said it was Dru that did it, and Father and I are going to go back home."

"Your dad but not your mom?" Millicent asked. "Wouldn't she be better suited to deal with the muggle world?"

"Well, Mom really hates Sunnydale, and she's just now getting used to the Wizardry world," Buffy said. "Plus, Father is better able to handle any rough elements as the place is a bit on the dangerous side since it's on a hellmouth."

Both their eyes got wide, and Cordelia gave Buffy a sharp look. "Are you supposed to blab about that?" Cordelia asked. Draco, too, looked surprised but remained silent. For some reason, he had a feeling that Buffy was never the airhead she sometimes pretended to be.

"Well, not to everyone, but Pansy and Millicent are members of our house. We can trust them, right?" Buffy asked. The girls quickly nodded.

"Of course, Buffy," Pansy said, thrilled to be told a secret.

"I didn't realize hellmouths were real," Millicent said.

"That's why Buffy was getting those fighting lessons from Professor Giles. She was always protecting the dorks like Willow and Xander," Cordelia said with a snort.

"I believe I saved your life more than once, too," Buffy reminded her. Then she glanced at Draco. "Drake, Father wants to speak to you after dinner—I almost forgot."

Draco looked surprised. "All right," he said, not wanting to prod in front of Pansy and Millicent.

"Are you going back to the States for the funeral?" Pansy asked.

"I think I will on Friday," Buffy said. "I'll be gone the entire weekend."

"Oh, you'll miss our trip to Hogsmeade," Millicent said.

Buffy nodded. "I know. You'll have to tell me all about it. I'll be back Monday morning," she said.

"Is Giles going to go with you?" Cordelia asked.

"I can't believe you call Professor Giles that," Millicent said, looking scandalized.

"He says it's 'cause we're cheeky Americans, who don't understand proper titles and respect of adults," Buffy said, grinning.

The girls laughed as Buffy pulled Cordelia into their room and caught her up to speed. Draco hated that he had to wait to find out what was really going on, but he couldn't very well follow them into their room.

After dinner, the Weasley twins were very surprised when Xander told them to join him on a stroll to Ms. Summers quarters. When they were greeted by Cordelia, who opened the door, they grinned.

"Oh, we didn't know our lovely—"

"Cordelia would be here," they said.

Harry and Ron came up behind them with Willow and Hermione a step behind them.

"Looks like everyone was invited," Harry said as he walked into Buffy's mom's room. Harry looked around in fascination. It was definitely a muggle room—larger than his living room back at his aunt and uncle's. It seemed that she had a large sitting room with a door that must lead to her bed and bath rooms. However, the place was warm and full of so much color. Since she was an art teacher, he shouldn't really be surprised about that. There were several art sculptors scattered around the room as well as two very nice pictures.

"Welcome," Ms. Summers said, greeting them warmly. They were surprised to see Severus and Professor Giles there along with their head of house.

"Why is Malfoy here?" Ron asked confused.

"Because he's my godcousin, doofus," Buffy said. "He already knows my secrets, and I figured he could be here while I fill the rest of you guys in."

Hermione was excited as she'd been suspicious of Buffy for a while and knew that there was something that she was keeping from them. It hadn't really occurred to her that Buffy would actually tell them all about whatever it was. However, by the look of things she was.

"Minerva, do you want to start?" Severus asked.

"Children, it is imperative that you not share what Professor Giles and Buffy Anne are going to reveal to you," Professor McGonagall said. She had been surprised to be included but knew that Severus didn't trust the golden trio much and the twins even less. He wanted her to impart the wisdom of their discretion, and she knew how teenagers could be and agreed.

"We understand," Hermione said, elbowing Ron, who nodded. Harry and the twins echoed their compliance.

"I'm not going to have enough chairs," Joyce said.

"I can take care of that," Professor McGonagall said as she transfigured two cushions into chairs for the twins. Ron and Harry just sat on the floor. Severus was sitting on a sofa with Joyce and Buffy while Giles sat on her armchair.

When everyone was seated, Buffy began. "Okay, so there's something about me that I wanted you to know because something's happened that will require me to be gone on the weekends," she said.

"What's happened?" Hemione asked.

Buffy looked to Giles, who nodded. "The world is older than many believe," he said. "As you all are aware of magic and magical creatures, you are more prepared than most to know what Buffy is."

"What do you mean, what she is?" Ron asked, a confused expression on his face. "She's a witch."

"Yes, I am, but I'm not only a witch," Buffy said. "I'm also a vampire slayer."

"You slay vampires?" George asked.

"Professionally or for fun?" Fred asked.

"Well, both, really," Buffy said with a grin.

"If I may," Giles said, giving them that very British look. He then went on to explain how the first slayer came to be and how the slayer line became split. Then he shared how Kendra was killed, and Buffy needed to be gone a few days a week to guard the hellmouth until the new slayer could be called.

Harry looked at Buffy in awe. She was a chosen one, too. Called to fight monsters against her will—fate had deemed it so just like it was with him.

"This is incredible!" Hermione gushed. "I knew you were hiding something, but I never dreamed it was this."

"So you really c_an_ kick anyone's arse?" Ron asked excitedly.

"That's why she is so good—" George said.

—on a broom," Fred finished.

"I am naturally agile," Buffy said.

"I'm sorry about your friend," Harry said.

Hermione looked guilty for forgetting the main reason Buffy was even sharing her secret and added, "Yes, me, too."

"Thanks," Buffy said, looking sad.

Harry, though, was struck by the look on her face as she didn't appear just sad, but she looked like someone who had seen too much and done too much. A great well of empathy filled him as he thought of what she must've went through back on the States and the danger she was so willingly going into now. If they were alone, he probably would've tried to hug her. Instead, he just gave her a sympathetic look.

Ron looked at Draco, who remained silent and didn't look surprised. He narrowed his eyes and asked. "Did you already know?"

Draco gave him a smug look. "Of course, I did—I'm family," he said.

"He overheard us talking," Cordelia said, flashing her cousin a grin.

"Oh," Ron said, mollified.

"Well, how about you children take this back to your quarters?" Professor McGonagall said. "Thank you, Joyce, for the tea and allowing us to invade your space."

"Any time," Joyce said, smiling.

"Wait," Giles said. "When Buffy is gone, we will be telling the children that she is spending time with her father on the weekends as he has business in London."

"That's a good idea," Buffy said. "I didn't know you were so wily."

"I've been known to need to give credible excuses a time or two," he said.

Xander grinned. "You're a good liar, Ripper!" he said.

Severus gave him a dark look as did his head of house. "You shall not speak so disrespectfully to a professor, Xander Harris," Professor McGonagall said. "Fifty points from Gryffindor."

"You can't be serious!" Ron protested as Xander was too shocked at her anger to say anything.

"Professor, it is all right," Giles said. "Xander and I have fought in many a battle together, and he is like most Americans—too familiar."

"Well, he will learn his place while in my house," she said with a disapproving sniff. "You are dismissed."

All the teenagers, including Buffy, got up and fled the room.

Joyce started laughing as soon as they left. "I stand in awe of you, ma'am," she said, a giggle still escaping.

"Really, Minerva, that was not necessary," Giles said with a disapproving smile.

Severus, though, was quite pleased. "I think it was entirely necessary, Rupert. The children are very fond of you, and they know you intimately. However, you are a professor here at Hogwarts, and they must learn some decorum and respect," he said.

"They do respect me," Giles said, slightly offended.

"Of course, they do, Rupert," Joyce said, reaching for his hand. Severus frowned at her actions as he didn't like to see her so familiar with the man. "They love you."

"It is just that at this school a certain type of distance between student and staff must be maintained," Minerva said.

"Buffy Anne is cheeky and way too familiar, and there's probably no stopping her—she's too fearless," Severus said, a touch of pride evident even as his tone was disapproving. "But the rest of them can be taught."

Giles nodded. "Fine," he said, not wanting to argue. He'd find a way to give Xander back points later in the week.

Back in the Gryffindor tower, the twins were speculating about the various monsters Buffy had slain while Xander confirmed or denied their guesses. Ron was so astounded at the news that he kept saying to Hermione, "What have you read about vampire slayers again?" Hermione kept repeating various tidbits while Harry kept thinking, _Buffy is just like me._

When Harry went to bed, he was smiling. Buffy had survived death and faced monsters even greater than Voldemort. Somehow, he just knew that she would be able to handle any thing that came at her without much worry. One day, he wanted to be just like her.

*****_Sunnydale******_

Buffy and her father apparated into her living room. Kendra's watcher had already moved out of the house, unable to stay another moment on the hellmouth that had taken his slayer. It felt strange to be back, but it also was nice.

"I'll put my stuff up—you can stay in mom's room tonight," she said.

"I will tonight," Severus said. "However, I am most comfortable in my own quarters."

"I get it," she said. "Luckily, it's easy-peasy to get from here to there."

"True," he acknowledged.

"I'll grab some weapons," she said. "Do you want a sword or an axe?"

"I have a wand," he said.

Buffy gave him a disapproving look. "Father, you can't patrol with me with only magic. What if you lose your wand? What if a demon attacks you before you know it, and you drop it?"

"That would never happen," he said, giving her a dark look.

"This is the hellmouth—my area of expertise," Buffy said. "You have to have a backup weapon."

"Fine," Severus said in resignation. He reached for the axe.

They went through two cemeteries before running into Angel.

Buffy grinned and ran into his arms, hugging him tight.

Severus gritted his teeth. This was going to be a long weekend.

_*****Hogsmeade*****_

Harry was excited to go Hogsmeade with his friends even if he wished Buffy was there. He and Ron hit the joke store first with the twins and Xander, who liked to keep abreast of the competition.

"They are totally not in our league," Fred said.

"Totally," George agreed.

"Do you guys think Buffy's okay?" Harry asked.

"She's fine," Xander said with confidence.

"How do you know?" Harry asked.

"Because she always is," Xander said.

"But didn't she drown once, and you saved her?" Ron reminded him.

"True," Xander said. "But that was just the one time."

"But she only needs one time to be dead for real," Harry said, feeling anxious. "You and Willow aren't there to help—Professor Giles isn't either."

"But Professor Snape is and Dead Boy," Xander said.

"Who is—"

"Dead Boy?" Fred finished.

"That's what I call him 'cause he's a vampire," Xander said.

"Why would a vampire be helping a vampire slayer?" Ron asked.

"That is a very good question with a complicated answer," Xander said. "He was sort of her boyfriend."

"What?" Ron asked in dismay.

"I'm going to be sick," George said.

"I might cry," Fred said. "I thought she was nearly perfect."

"She did get placed in Slytherin," George reminded him.

"We should've known," Fred said with a forlorn look.

Xander elbowed him. "Cut it out," he said. "Buffy's great—she just fell for Angel before knowing he was a vampire."

"I thought vampires were evil?" Ron asked confused.

"They are," Xander said. "But Angel has a soul—the only one ever, so he's basically a good guy. He doesn't feed on humans. I don't particularly like him, but he does help Buffy with the slayage."

"So what's he like?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," Xander said. "He's Mr. Broody—uses too much hair gel. Pale and wears this long black leather jacket."

"No wonder she feels so comfortable with Snape," George said with a snicker.

"I could get a leather jacket," Fred said.

"We like Cordy, remember?" George said.

"He stronger than Buffy?" Ron wondered.

"I don't know," Xander said. "I don't think he's as good a fighter as her, but he's stronger than human."

Harry felt relieved that Buffy had someone to help, but a bit upset that she had a boyfriend. Why did he care? She was practically his cousin.

He was so distracted with his thoughts of Buffy and wondering what this Angel vampire was really like that he didn't realize he'd gotten so far behind his friends.

They went around the corner to the entrance of the Leaky Cauldron when he was grabbed.

"Hey!" he called out, turning to see who had grabbed him.

Then everything went dark.

*****_To Be Continued*****_

_Reviews are the best reward! _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: It's Always about the Blood

_*****Where We Left Off*****_

Xander and Ron walked into the Three Broomsticks and saw Hermione at a table, so they headed toward her.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked.

"He's right—" Ron said, turning. He stopped talking when he realized that Harry wasn't with him. "Huh. That's strange."

"Yea, he was right behind me," Xander said. "He must've went to another shop."

"Let's get some butterbeer," Ron said.

Xander frowned. "I'm never going to understand your attachment to that disgusting drink. The name tells you all you need to know," Xander said.

"It don't have butter in it. I've bloody well told you that!" Ron said.

"May as well have—it's gross," Xander said with a shudder. "I want a Coke."

"Bloody Americans," Ron muttered.

The twins sat at the table next to them. "Where's Cordelia?" one of them asked.

"She's with her House," Hermione said.

The twins looked upset. "Why does she want to hang with those losers?" George asked.

"She is falling to the dark side," Fred said morosely. Xander had taught him all about _Star Wars_, and they really loved how much Darth Vader was like a Death Eater and couldn't wait to see the movie someday.

"Actually, she's not," Xander said. "She has to stay in good with her House as part of her plan to turn as many of them away from the Death Eater camp. Plus, her cousin is in that house."

"Ferret boy is the worst!" Ron said.

"Better get over that," Xander said. "Neither Buffy nor Cordy will take any criticism of Draco, so you need to stop. Have you ever considered that maybe he's the way he is because he only had assholes for role models? Buffy and Cordy will straighten him out. He's not so bad. I faced worse bullies back in Sunnyhell."

"That's hard to imagine," Hermione said. "He can be quite horrid."

They spent some time chatting. Then Ron stood up. "I'm going to go look for Harry. He should be here already," he said.

"I'll go with you," Hermione said.

"Should we stay here in case he shows up?" Xander asked.

Hermione nodded. "Yes," she said. "Tell him to stay put."

The two friends went everywhere they thought Harry could be. However, there was no sign of him, and both of them were growing anxious. They ran into Cordelia, who was with Draco, Pansy, and Millicent.

"Cordelia, have you seen Harry?" Hermione asked.

"No, I haven't," Cordelia said. "He's not with you?"

Hermione shook her head.

"If he's not with the two of you, he must be dead 'cause he's always with one of you," Draco said.

"Why did you go and say something like that, Malfoy?" Ron asked angrily.

"I was just kidding," Draco said, wincing in the face of his cousin's glared.

"He was just trying to say that you guys are always together," Cordelia said.

"We've looked everywhere, but we can't find him," Hermione said.

"When did you see him last?" Cordelia asked.

"We had left the joke shop together, and he was right next to me," Ron said. "I turned the corner to go to the Three Broomsticks. When I got inside, though, he was no longer next to me."

"That's strange," Draco said frowning. He wondered if his father had planned something. All the parents of Hogwarts' students knew that they would be in Hogsmeade today. It was possible that someone could have planned something.

"Do you think someone has taken him?" Cordelia asked, already thinking the worst. In her experience, the worst always happened.

"Why would anyone do that?" Hermione said.

"'Cause Death Eaters hate him," Ron said. "He's the Boy Who Lived."

"He's just fourteen," Pansy said. "Why would they bother a kid?"

"He was a baby the last time your Dark Lord tried to kill him, remember?" Ron said, giving them a disgusted look.

"Hey, we have no Lord," Cordelia said. "Well, I was baptized Catholic, so I guess Jesus is my Lord. But none of us would do anything so lame as align ourselves with a wanna-be baby killer. Right?" She gave her friends pointed looks.

Millicent and Pansy nodded. "Of course not," Pansy said.

"I don't want to kill muggles," Millicent said with a shudder. She really liked that there were some members of her house who didn't see Death Eaters has a viable path. Although she was normally somewhat of a bully herself, she only did so because people were so mean. She wasn't going to let them put her down or make fun of her looks first.

"I would think not," Cordelia said with a disapproving sniff. "We will keep an eye out for him. I'll see if anyone else from our house has seen him."

"Thanks," Ron said. "Xander and the twins are at the Three Broomsticks waiting, so go there if you find out anything."

They went into opposite directions looking for Harry, but he was never found. Eventually, they had to tell their head of house. Professor McGonagall was more than a little upset.

"How did he wander off?" she asked his friends.

"We don't think he did," Hermione said. "He was with us over an hour ago. Then he just disappeared—someone must've taken him."

"We all left the joke shop and were walking here," Ron said. "He was right next to me. Then we went around the corner and came in here. But he wasn't behind me when I stepped inside."

"He's been Harry-napped," Fred said,

George snickered. "Good one, brother," he said.

"This is serious, Mr. Weasley," Professor McGonagall said, frowning at them over her glasses. "Your housemate, who has dangerous enemies, is missing. If you cannot refrain from levity, then take yourself back to Hogwarts."

The twins sobered up and murmured apologies.

"What should we do?" Hermione asked.

"We will continue to look," Professor McGonagall. "If he does not appear in another hour, we will notify Professor Dumbledore."

"Should you call the police?" Xander asked.

"We do not call the police," Ron said. "We call aurors."

"Yes, it might be necessary, but we will first exhaust all searching," Professor McGonagall said. "Let any other houses members know he is missing. I want everyone searching for him. Make sure you search in pairs at the very least." The last thing they needed was another student to go up missing.

They did as she said and kept searching for Harry

They didn't find him anywhere in Hogsmeade.

_******Sunnydale******_

Buffy had mixed feelings about returning to Sunnydale. It was familiar like an old pair of jeans, but the magic and energy at Hogwarts was so pure that it was difficult being at the hellmouth the first night.

"Are you okay?" Angel asked. They were patrolling with her father a step or two behind them. For Angel, having her with him again was a dream come true as he had missed her very much.

"I'm fine," she said. "It's just strange being back on the hellmouth. I never noticed before how dark the energy is here, but Hogwarts is so magical. The contrast is insane." She paused and looked at her Father. "Father, do you feel queasy?"

"If I wasn't a marked Death Eater used to dark magic, I might," he said with a sneer.

She rolled her eyes. "Well, I've never been down with the dark mojo, and I feel a bit sick to my stomach," she admitted.

"You will probably feel that way the first night each time," her father said. "As we will be coming back and forth, you will have to acclimate all over again each time."

Buffy grimaced but was resigned. The hellmouth had to have a visible slayer. "How have you been, Angel?" she asked.

"I can't complain," he said. "I've tried to help patrol, but Kendra was very hostile and dismissive of my help."

"Which led to her death," Buffy said glumly. "I still can't believe it."

"It might've happened even if I was patrolling with her since I can't be with her all the time," Angel pointed out. "You and I didn't patrol together all the time."

"That's true," she acknowledged. "It just is such a waste."

Angel nodded. "I know," he said.

They patrolled just like normal, and they soon came across two vampires. Severus set one of them on fire while Buffy engaged the other, killing it after several exchanges of hits.

"Why do you waste energy?" Severus asked, annoyed. "Use your wand and set it on fire."

"That's totally cheating, Father," Buffy said, rolling her eyes. "I'm a slayer. I'm especially a slayer here. I'm a witch at Hogwarts."

"You are both," he said. "It would be just a moment of carelessness for you to be dead. Kendra was trained much longer than you—from a child. And now she's dead. You died once already, remember?"

"Yes, Father, I know," Buffy said grimly. "But you don't understand. The slayer in me craves the fight, the battle. If I don't fight, I will go insane. I thought you understood that? Didn't Giles explain this?"

"He has," Severus said. "And it's one thing to go to the Forbidden Forest and kill creatures with him or me. That is a more controlled circumstance. It is another to be here on an active hellmouth. There are too many dangers here that I cannot control. I would not survive your death—surely, you know that?"

Buffy looked at her father and could see his real fear, and her annoyance left. She moved to hug him. "I know, Father. I promise you that I am not being needlessly rash. I can tell when a vampire is a newbie."

"Not at first glance," he said.

"Fine," she said, glancing at Angel, who looked amused. "I will set them on fire whenever I can, but that is so not any fun!" Then a thought occurred to her. "What if I accidentally set Angel on fire? I haven't been practicing magic all that long!"

Severus didn't care if she did set the vampire on fire, but he knew that it would destroy her to accidentally kill the vampire. "That is a good point," he said. "I will set them on fire for you, and you will wait until the year is over at Hogwarts. We will practice the fire spell in the Forbidden Forest after the new slayer makes her way here."

Buffy was just glad she was able to fight the next monster they encountered as she was feeling discombobulated, her senses all screwy.

The first night was rough, but the second night went much better. She was adjusting to the dark energy, and she went to the Bronze with a spring in her step.

"Why are we going to a dance club?" Severus asked, annoyed.

"Because it's prime hunting ground for vamps," she said cheerfully. "Plus, I really miss dancing!"

"You have entirely too few clothes on," Severus said looking at her spaghetti strapped top, paired with very tight leather pants. "Those pants are indecent."

Buffy giggled. "Sorry, Father, but you are in Southern California. This is how we dress. I wear those hideous robes at school, so you can deal," she said, sticking out her tongue before leading him to the club.

Severus sighed in resignation and followed her. She was so complicated, but he adored her even if she was more than a little maddening.

When it was time to head back to Hogwarts, Sunday night, Buffy kissed Angel goodbye—much to her father's disgust. "I'll see you on Friday," Buffy said, giving him a last hug goodbye.

"Take care," Angel said. Being with her again had been wonderful and showed him how empty his life was without her in it. He missed her so much, and he hated that she would keep leaving him. However, he just smiled and watched her disappear—a sight he would never get used to.

When Severus and Buffy made it back to Hogwarts, both released the tension they'd been carrying. Buffy didn't realize how much more tense she was while on the hellmouth, but Severus knew. Only at Hogwarts did he feel that his daughter was safe.

Discovering that Harry was missing, however, upset them both. Severus didn't have the attachment Buffy had to Harry, but he knew that Harry's disappearance was no accident. What ill intent the disappearance had was not known, but he would do what he could to find out.

Buffy, though, was pissed. She just knew that her father's Death Eater associates had something to do with it.

She was right.

Harry glanced up at the hooded figures surrounding him in fear. He had been snatched and rendered unconscious just as he was about to go into the pub with his friends. He didn't know how much time had passed, but he couldn't move much due to the ties on his hands and feet.

Two figures wore no cloak, and he recognized Bellatrix Lestrange. The other had a missing finger, and Harry deduced it was the traitor who had framed his godfather, Peter Pettigrew.

"Now, it is time," she said. "This brat has a real purpose."

Harry realized that Peter was holding something in his arms, and he was filled with disgust when he saw the deformed baby-like creature. _What is that?_

Bellatrix bared Harry's arm and used a knife to cut him. He struggled, but her grip was too strong, and others stood at his back, preventing him from moving much.

When she squeezed his arm, he cried out in pain. Then she stuck a large cup under his arm, collecting the drops of blood.

Much to Harry's relief, she released him and walked away. He used his robes to stem the blood and watched as they poured the blood into a large cauldron. Then other things wore put into the cauldron.

"Our Dark Lord will be reborn and restored!" Bellatrix said excitedly. They had taken the spirit form of her master and put it into this human facsimile. Now, though, her master's killer would be the tool to restore him back to his former glory.

Harry watched in horror as the baby grew and Lord Voldemort stood before him in the flesh.

Harry's nightmare was alive.

*****_To Be Continued*****_

_Sorry for the wait. I could REALLY use a beta as I've lost track of mine. I will need some help with the tournament and tasks. Let me know if you have time and knowledge to help me. Thanks!_


	7. Chapter 7

**I want to make a reference to the first story where I had Voldemort appear and called Severus to him. Although this was not something that the books showed, I kind of assumed he would have the power to do such thing in spirit form. Readers have since pointed out to me that wasn't the case, but for my story, I think having him appear in spirit just worked. I hope it didn't bother anyone too much, but I wanted readers to be aware that I know what I wrote deviated from the story. From here on out, things will deviate from the books more and more as Buffy's presence has altered too much.**

Chapter 7: Made Flesh

_*****The Next Day*****_

Harry woke up to pain—it coursed through his body. Then he heard a mad cackle, and then there was more pain. Just as everything started to go black, a voice said, "That's enough."

"What shall I do with you, Potter?"

Harry was finally able to focus on the voice and realized that it wasn't a bad dream—Voldemort was alive. Peter and Bellatrix were standing on each side wearing smiles of unholy joy.

"You should let me try this spell I know that allows the skin to strip slowly from the body," Bellatrix said eagerly. "It will be delicious fun."

Harry looked around and saw that he was not outside any longer, but he was in a room.

"We cannot kill him yet," Voldemort said. "I want more witnesses. Too many in the wizarding world believe that Harry Potter is a threat to me. We will show them he is but a boy who cannot compare with my power."

Lucius Malfoy came into the room. "My Lord, breakfast is ready if you would join us," he said. He barely glanced at Harry.

Disgust burned in Harry—of course, Malfoy would welcome this monster. He must be at Malfoy Manor.

Would his friends know? Would they be able to find him here?

Despair filled him.

Upstairs, Lucius' wife, Narcissa was utterly rattled to be hosting two wanted criminals and the formerly dead Dark Lord. She put on her best hostess face and tried not to show her disgust as her sister fawned all over her master.

"We should round up all your supporters, my Lord. Let them know you are risen," Bellatrix urged.

"In due time," Voldemort assured her. He looked at Narcissa. "Where is your son?"

"At Hogwarts," she said.

"He is sixteen now, correct?" Voldemort asked.

"He is not yet fifteen, my lord," she said.

"Well, I expect him to take my mark as his father has," Voldemort said.

"Of course," she said. "However, he is not of age yet."

Voldemort waved his hand dismissively. "He is old enough. Severus' daughter and niece will take theirs at the same time," he declared.

Narcissa's stomach dropped as she tried to keep the look of horror of her face.

"I will let him know," Lucius said. "When do you want this to happen?"

"I think assembling my supporters and pledging new recruits while we put an end to Harry Potter will be a perfect occasion," Voldemort said.

Bellatrix clapped her hands. "Wonderful!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, my lord. It will be perfect," Peter said.

Narcissa couldn't think of anything more awful, and she prayed that Severus would have a plan to keep his girls out of it.

Her sister kept speaking of all the ways she was going to hurt Harry, and she felt a bit sick.

"My lord," she said to Voldemort. "Do you think when you finally put Potter to death it will be nearly as satisfying if you have allowed my sister to turn him into a blubbering idiot by the time the day arrives? Killing a clearly recognizable Harry Potter would be much better than one who has been so tortured no one even recognizes him."

Lucius nodded. "That is a good point, my love," he said, smiling at her in approval. "We don't want it to appear that you are just putting him out of your misery. That will take away much of the pleasure."

"Very well," Voldemort said. He glanced at Bellatrix. "Stay away from Potter. No one is to harm him until the day arrives."

Bellatrix pouted but didn't argue.

Narcissa kept the relief off her face—at least she could spare the poor boy that much. She wasn't sure, however, her niece would think that it was nearly enough.

*****_Hogwarts*****_

Buffy was fuming as Harry was missing, and Dumbledore was sitting on his hands.

Everyone was gathered in Giles chambers after breakfast. "We have to do something, Giles!" she said.

Willow, Xander, Cordelia, and Harry's best friends as well as the twins were crowded in Giles' space.

"Where's your father?" Giles asked.

"He is speaking with Dumbledore," Buffy said. "I want to contact the Devon Coven and get them to do a locator spell on Harry. I can't believe that wand witches and wizards can't seem to do such a thing."

"There's spells for just about everything," Hermione said. "Locating a person requires a delicate touch and some of their blood."

"Too bad no one thought to keep a vial of his blood around," Xander said.

Fred snickered.

"I'm surprised no one has thought to lojack him to begin with," Cordelia said.

"What's that?" Ron asked.

"Put a tracking device on him," Cordelia said. "Cell phones have them. Surely, there's a magical equivalent someone can come up with."

"Yes, well, I will be speaking with the Order about that post haste," Giles said. "In the meantime, you all have class as do I. Buffy, your first task in the tournament is coming up soon. We will find Harry."

"I could care less about that tournament, Giles," Buffy said.

"She can't possibly be—" George said.

"A true Slytherin," Fred said.

"She hasn't the ambition," George said with a smug smile.

Buffy glared at them. "Come on, Cor," she said.

Fred sighed. "She's so beautiful when she's angry," he said.

Xander shook his head. "That's messed up. Let's go," he said.

Draco was at breakfast with his cousin and Buffy, trying not to be annoyed by Buffy's distraction. "Why's she in such a foul mood?" he asked Cordelia.

"She's worried about Harry and doesn't think Dumbledore is doing enough to try to find him," Cordelia said.

"What does she think he should be doing that he's not?" Draco asked.

"She wants him to use the Devon Coven to do a locator spell on Harry using hairs from his hairbrush," she shared.

"What's the Devon Coven?" Draco asked.

"It's a coven of wandless witches," Cordelia said.

Draco snorted. "Parlor tricks. No real power," he said.

"They don't have the power that we have, but they do have power," Cordelia said. "They managed to remove the mark that the so-called Dark Lord put on Harry that gave him access to Harry's mind and vice-versa. It was under the scar."

Draco's eyes widened. "Really? Dumbledore let them?" he asked.

"He didn't have any choice as his godfather gave permission," Cordelia said. Then she glared. "I'm telling you this in confidence, so don't go snitching to your Death Eater father, got it?"

Draco nodded, happy that she trusted him but disturbed by what she revealed. Owls began delivering morning posts, and he got a letter.

"Who's it from?" Cordelia asked.

"It's always from my parents," he said with a shrug. He opened it up and read the letter from his mother.

_Draco,_

_Your father would like you to come home this weekend for a special dinner with a special guest. However, I am scared for you as he has expectations that I am not sure you are ready for. Your cousin and godcousin, though, will also be there as Severus is getting an invitation to come and bring them. _

_Know that I love you no matter what choice you decide to make._

_Love,_

_Mother_

Cordelia noticed his frown and asked, "Is everything okay?"

"I don't know," he said. He showed her the letter.

"That is strange. Who do you think the guest is? One of your father's evil cronies?" she asked.

Draco gave her a sour look. "Can you be more circumspect?" he asked.

"Probably. But I'm an American. We have a low tolerance for pretense and bullshit," she said with a smirk.

"What are you guys talking about?" Buffy asked, leaning over Cordy.

"Draco's mom is having a dinner this coming weekend, and we're invited," Cordelia said.

"Cool," Buffy said. "Harry better be found by then."

*****_Several Days Later*****_

Harry still hadn't been found, and Buffy had barely contained rage. She'd yelled at her father and Giles more than once. Then she'd cornered the headmaster, demanding to know why they hadn't found Harry. She just knew horrible things were happening to him, and she felt like as the slayer it was her job to protect him. Pictures of Jesse kept flashing in her mind. Every time, she looked at Ron and Hermione her guilt and anger grew.

"Buffy, he has been shielded by powerful magics," Albus told her. "Professor Giles did contact his coven, and not even they could find Harry."

That mollified Buffy some, but she was still feeling sick with worry as was Ron and Hermione. When two Slytherin boys commented that Buffy seemed too concerned about a Gryf, she physically assaulted both boys, earning her a week's detention from her horrified father. Luckily, they weren't hurt too badly.

"This has got to stop, Buffy Anne!" Severus exclaimed as he dragged her down to his classroom.

"They're going to learn to shut their mouths, or I'm going to shut it for them," she said crossly.

"You are an impossible brat!" he railed. What was he going to do with her?

"You aren't doing enough to find Harry, Father. I know one of your Death Eaters took him. Why aren't you talking to Draco's father? He has to know something!" she said.

"We will see him tomorrow at the dinner, and I promise to find out where Harry is," he said.

"Are you going to bring one of your truth potions and make him 'fess up?" she said.

"I doubt Lucius took Harry from Hogsmeade as that kind of thing is beneath him," Severus said.

"Who do you think the special guest is? If it's Harry and Lucius has got some type of Death Eater plot going on, I'm so going to slay him!" Buffy declared.

"Buffy, he's human, and you cannot kill him," Severus said. "Not to mention, he's Draco's father. Do you want to kill Draco's father?"

"Well, what are we going to do?" Buffy asked.

"How about you work on cleaning my cauldrons, and I will speak to Albus and Rupert," Severus said.

"Hey, I'm the slayer! You can't keep me out of this!" she said.

"You will be there, Buffy Anne. I cannot keep you out of it no matter how much I would like to," he reminded her. At this rate, his daughter was going to give him his as much gray hair as Albus.

Buffy was somewhat satisfied with those words and began cleaning the cauldron. Severus watched her for a few minutes, and then he went to Albus' office where Rupert and the other Council man Professor Wyndam-Price were waiting.

"Why is he here?" Severus asked, indicating the Council's man.

"He is the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor," Albus said.

"He's also a trained Watcher, Severus," Giles reminded him. "He's not a member of the Order, but I wanted him here as he does have contacts we might need."

"Buffy Anne just physically assaulted two house members who insulted her," Severus said.

"Oh dear," Albus said.

Giles took off his glasses and began to clean them. "I take it you punished her for her display of temper?" he asked.

"She is serving a week's detention and is currently cleaning my cauldrons," he said. "But she is highly suspicious of Lucius' dinner invitation tomorrow and said she would slay him if he's involved with harming Harry. I reminded her that he was human, and Draco's father."

"I will speak to her," Giles said.

"Actually, it is within her power as a slayer to put down a dark slayer who threatens human lives," Wesley said.

"She is too young to begin making such choices," Giles said.

"It may very well come to that," Wesley said. "Would you have her die because she hesitates to kill those who would kill her? I've been told that one of the Death Eaters, a Bellatrix Lestrange, is quite mad. Would she hesitate to kill children?"

"No," Albus said grimly. "She would not. However, she derives unholy pleasure out of torturing others."

"Well, we cannot allow you to take Buffy and Cordy into a dangerous situation without backup," Giles said.

"The Malfoy house magics will not allow people to enter uninvited," Albus said.

"Should you not have the authorities on standby?" Wesley said.

"Yes, I will have Tonks ready a team of Aurors," Albus said.

"I can have a team of sharp shooters from the Council watching the place," Wesley said. "They have telescopes that magic cannot interfere with."

"That's a good idea," Giles said.

Albus frowned in disapproval. "We do not need to involve muggles," he said.

"The Council is hardly typical muggles. They've been safeguarding humanity against supernatural threats for generations," Wesley said. "It is to your detriment that the Wizardry refuses to evolve and acknowledge the scientific advancement in the non-magical community."

"I agree," Giles said.

"As do I," Severus said. "Buffy Anne's life must be safeguarded at all cost. As does Cordelia's. This is my family, Albus. If the Council wishes to aid in the protection of my girls, we should not stand in the way."

"Fine," Albus said in resignation.

"As for getting through the wards," Severus said, "I will speak to Draco. We will need his help."

"I suggest you have the girls there when you have this talk," Giles said.

Severus knew he was right, and he did bring Cordelia and Draco down to his classroom where Buffy Anne was finishing up the cauldron.

"Is my torture over?" she asked.

"You will get four more days of this next week," Severus said, giving her a stern look. "You mustn't attack people simple because they insult you."

"Especially since you have that superstrength and can actually maim them," Cordelia added.

Buffy glared. "Shut up, Cordy," she said.

"Do not start, Buffy Anne," her father admonished.

"What's going on?" Draco asked. His head of house wasn't in the habit of dragging him down to his classroom before they retired for the night.

"Are you a hero or a villain, Draco?" Buffy asked, eying him.

Draco had seen her shove Goyle and deck Flint for his rude comment. Goyle hadn't been dumb enough to actually say anything, but he'd snickered when Flint questioned her house loyalty. He had an enormous crush on her and had no desire to disappoint her.

"I am not a villain," he said, answering honestly.

"Draco, you know both your father and I have taken the Dark Lord's mark," Severus said. "I took mine years ago when I was angry and foolish. You also know your father willingly served him and was not under any spell."

Draco nodded, looking wary. He was surprised Severus was speaking of this in front of the girls, and he had a feeling he wasn't going to like what they said next. When they finally told him, he cursed.

"Draco," Severus said in disapproval.

"Sorry, but it's the only word that fits this situation," he said glumly.

"Drake, let's hope it won't be necessary," Cordelia said. "But if the dinner turns into some type of death eater celebration of Harry's capture and torture, we can't let them get away with it. We will need your help opening the house and bringing in help."

"I also suspect there will be pressure to force the girls to take the mark," Severus said. "They are of age."

"They might make Draco, too, since he'll be there," Buffy pointed out.

Draco felt sick. Now his mother's letter made perfect sense. "I think you're right. Mother's letter makes more sense if that is the plan," he said.

Cordelia nodded, recalling it. "So what will you do?" she asked. "There's no way Buffy and I are going to take some evil mark."

"Giles said he and his friends played with the bad magics when he was young, and he got a mark of some Egg-on demon—it's bad mojo," Buffy said.

"Do you mean the demon Eyghon?" Severus asked, alarmed.

Buffy shrugged, and her father gritted his teeth. How his intelligent girl could butcher the name of everything was incomprehensible to him. "That is a dangerous mark," he said.

"No more dangerous than yours," she pointed out. Then she looked back at Draco. "So what's it going to be, Drake?"

Draco felt sick but nodded. "Yes, I will help. No, I won't take the mark," he said. "But what will I do when my father disowns me? What if he harms my mother?"

"Do you think he will?" Cordelia asked. "She is a Black, and Uncle Sirius will always give you sanctuary if you need it."

Draco was comforted by that, but he was not looking forward to what the next day would bring.

*****_The Next Day*****_

The trio stood in front of Malfoy Manor. "Well, this is it," Severus said. Draco had left that morning, so he would be there inside waiting for them.

Buffy was wearing her hair down and an earpiece that connected her to Professor Wyndam-Price and Giles. Cordelia was outfitted with a necklace that had a tiny camera and listening device on it. Before they had arrived here, they had tested the devices out at Sirius' warded house and found that the house magics did not interfere with the devices. Sirius was every bit as worried and upset as Harry's friends at his disappearance and just knew that Buffy's instincts were correct. The dinner they were going to would reveal Harry's presence, so he insisted on waiting in the surveillance van with Wesley and Giles.

"They have heavy drapes over most of the windows," Wesley said in Buffy's ear. "If things go south, do whatever you can to get the windows uncovered, so the Council's team can aid you." They had schematics of the house, so they knew where the dining room was located, and the Council's team was set up with scopes watching that room.

Buffy relayed his instructions to her father and cousin, and then they walked to the front entrance, knocking. Draco opened the door, looking terrified.

"My aunt is here," he whispered.

"Bellatrix?" Severus asked.

He nodded. "I think that's the guest Mother was referring to, but she seems too scared, and my aunt seems too excited and giddy," he said.

When they got into the parlor, Lucius and Narcissa greeted them. "Severus, glad you could make it," Lucius said. "The other guests are already waiting in the dining hall."

"Other guests?" Draco asked. "What other guests?"

"We have several people here, Draco, as this is a very special day," Lucius said. "You will do your part to make the Malfoy name proud."

"Of course, Father," Draco said.

Buffy narrowed her eyes and moved before her father could stop her, grabbing Lucius by the throat and lifting him off the ground. "What have you done with Harry, you villainous fiend? I know he's here, and if he has been harmed, I will make sure you pay for your part in it!" she exclaimed.

Narcissa was shocked. "How is she so strong, Severus?" she asked.

"Well, there's somethings I've not exactly told you about her," he said. "Buffy Anne, release him!"

Buffy squeezed his neck one last time, and then threw him into the chair behind him.

Lucius looked at her in dismay, anger warring with caution. How should he play this? "It seems you have been keeping secrets, Severus. I'm not sure the Dark Lord will like that," he said.

"How exactly should I tell him that my daughter is a predestined vampire slayer, empowered with supernatural strength to slay monsters?" Severus asked, arching an eyebrow. "She senses and loathes evil. She died fighting a vampire on a hellmouth she was sent to safeguard. Her replacement has recently been killed already, so the Dark Lord is the least of my worries when America has a hellmouth that demons seek to open. If they succeed, it will destroy this entire world."

Narcissa and Lucius both were flummoxed by his revelation. Narcissa recovered first, seeking to use this revelation to sway her husband. "Oh, dear. This is unfortunate," she said, looking at Lucius. "There is no way, Buffy will be inclined to serve the Dark Lord."

"I kill evil monsters," Buffy said, looking at them in disgust. "After this dinner, I have to go to America and spend twenty-four hours on the hellmouth, so word doesn't get out it's unguarded, or it'll be open season on the place. Father's been taking me back and forth."

"Sounds exhausting," Lucius said, finally gaining his voice.

"I don't have the time to join your evil campaign. Nor do I have the inclination," Buffy said. "My Watcher's Council has sanctioned me to slay evil wizards without reprisal, so if you're going to be an evil wizard, or your insane sister-in-law tries to harm anyone I care about, I'll slay you all."

Lucius chuckled. "You are but a barely trained witch," he said.

"She can turn into a dragon, Father," Draco interjected.

"And Cordelia is a panther if she wants, and she won't be taking any dark mark either," Buffy said.

"Tattoos are so tacky," Cordelia said with a dismissive sniff.

"But first, I am a slayer, and you have no idea what I capable of," she said, giving him a cold look.

Lucius gave her an amused but calculating glance before looking at Severus. "Well, we are going to have a problem," he said to Severus.

The parlor door opened, and they looked up. It was Peter Pettigrew. "It is time," he said.

Lucius nodded. "I feel that things are in motion that can't be stopped," he said. He gave Buffy a regretful look. "I hope you will get to guard your hellmouth again, but we can't keep him waiting." He turned to follow Peter.

Buffy followed him, determined to find Harry, so Cordelia and Draco did the same.

Narcissa grabbed Severus' arm to stop him. "Sevvie, he's here! He's going to kill Harry and force them to take the mark. You have to take the children and go!" she whispered.

"Who's here?" Severus asked.

"Dear?" Lucius called from the doorway.

She moved away from Severus and put her carefully constructed mask back on, so Severus followed her into the dining hall. When the door opened, a long dining table was revealed.

Sitting at the head of the table, facing the door was Lord Voldemort. He was no longer in spirit form, but he had somehow been made completely corporeal.

Severus knew he was not getting out of the dinner alive, but he prayed his daughter and niece would survive.

*****_To Be Continued*****_

_This chapter took me FOREVER to complete, so I thought I'd stop here and give you an update._


	8. Chapter 8

**I know this was a bit of a wait, and I'm not sure if it was worth the wait or not. All I can say is I did my best…This series is hard for me to write even though I do enjoy the two worlds combined quite a bit. I've been reading a lot of Hermione/Draco stories, and I'm now convinced Rowlings wasted her on Ron. **** My new reading obsession as taken away a bit of writing time—sorry! **

Chapter 8: The Rescue

_******Where We Left Off*****_

When Draco realized that the Dark Lord was alive and sitting in his dining room he stepped away, allowing his godfather to shield him from view. Then he took out his wand and brought down the wards around the house. He couldn't allow the girls to be slaughtered by that man. After he was done, he moved to Severus. "It is done," he said in a low voice.

The wizards outside the house had to sense they were down, but Severus knew they would come as soon as they could as Cordelia has a camera that would visually confirm the Dark Lord was there in the flesh. However, he needed them to hold off until Harry was brought out because there was no way Harry was elsewhere if the Dark Lord was there. He moved to Narcissa's side and whispered, "Take Draco to get Harry and go outside. There's a van across the street. Head toward it to safety." He wished he could easily get Cordelia out, too, but it would draw too much attention.

Narcissa wavered for one moment, and then she nodded. "I will see if we have that particular bottle of wine, Severus," she said easily. "Draco, come."

Draco followed her mother, and Severus shut the dining hall behind him.

"Ah, here are out last guest," Voldemort said.

Severus needed to give Narcissa some time to get Harry out of the house, so he glanced at Lucius, who didn't protest his actions. "My Lord," he said. "May I present my daughter, Buffy Anne Summers-Snape and my niece Cordelia Chase-Black."

"Come closer, ladies," Voldemort said. He glanced at Bellatrix. "Bellatrix, this one is your cousin, I believe."

"She is very lovely," Bellatrix said. "I can see the Black blood in here. Too bad it's tainted with the stench of muggle."

"I'd rather be tainted with muggle than be bat-shit crazy like I hear you are," Cordelia said with a haughty glare.

Voldemort let out an amused chuckle. "Girls got fire. I like that. Too many pureblood women are so weak," he said.

"Let's see how well she handles a bit of pain," Bellatrix said as she pointed her wand.

However, Severus and Lucius were both faster and each had their own wands, "_Crucio!"_

Bellatrix fell to the floor in agony while Voldemort looked on dispassionately. "You brought that on yourself," he said to her. "You insulted the girl—your own blood. Then your moved to hurt her."

Both Lucius and Severus were relieved that the Dark Lord was not punishing them for their actions.

"I will not have her harming my girls," Severus said. "Especially when she is the one insulting and provoking them."

"You know in America, we put down mad dogs," Buffy said with a smirk. "If you like, I'll be happy to put her down for you." She said the offer so casually and with such a bright tone that Voldemort seemed pleased at the offer.

"I understand that Bellatrix is a bit off-putting, but she is devoted and loyal," he said. "I find those are two qualities that often fail so many others."

Bellatrix stopped twitching and was ready to attack. However, Buffy pulled out her wand, and shouted, "Brachiabindo!" Bellatrix was bound immobile before she could get a spell off.

"How did you learn that?" Cordelia asked her cousin, impressed.

"Giles," she said, flashing a smug smile.

"Most impressive," Voldemort said. "Bellatrix, you need to relax."

Buffy heard from Giles through her comm. "We have Harry. Draco and his mother are secure."

She looked at her father and Cordelia and nodded. "We're good," she said.

Severus was relieved and sought to distract the Dark Lord. "Buffy Ann, why don't you tell the Dark Lord a bit about your life in Sunnydale, California? I'm sure he would be fascinated to hear tales about your life on the hellmouth," he said.

"Do you want to wait until we have dinner, or shall we start with the ceremony?" Voldemort asked Lucius.

"Narcissus went to get a particular wine, so we have a few minutes," he said. There was about fifteen of his fellow Death Eaters in attendance, and he knew that he was going to have to make a choice. Would he help subdue Severus and his wife's cousin? She had so little family, and Draco admired the two girls so much. Severus' daughter was a bit older and too friendly with Potter. However, Draco had shared how well she treated him. The girl was a spitfire, and Lucius found her a breath of fresh air even as he found her entirely offensive with her forwardness and sheer audacity.

Voldemort nodded and gestured for Severus to bring the girls closer. "Yours girls are quite beautiful," he said, looking at them as one would a painting. It creeped out both girls—Buffy worked hard to not attack. Severus was slowly opening the curtains in the room and had been as soon as they entered. However, he was trying not to draw attention to the fact, so he was doing it at a millimeter at a time. The snipers Rupert and the DADA professor had set up needed the windows to be cleared of obstruction, so they could take out as many of the threats as they could.

"Fortunately, they do not take after me," Severus said dryly.

Voldemort chuckled as did several others. "I was about to make that same observation," he said. "Are you ladies ready to pledge yourself to my cause and take my mark?"

"And what cause is that?" Buffy asked, looking around the room at his fellow Death Eaters.

"The cause of rooting out blood traitors and muggle lovers and things that have been allowed to weaken the magic in our community," he said.

"Well, first of all, the inbreeding in the pureblood family is what's weakened your magical community," Cordelia said with a snort. "Any idiot without magic—your so-called muggles—would tell you that you just don't do that. It's what destroyed so many family lines of the aristocrats in both France and Britain. I learned than in my muggle education back in America."

"Second of all, you do know Cordelia and I were raised by muggles?" Buffy said, arching an eyebrow. The one physical trait she gained from her father. "In fact, my muggle mother is working at Hogwarts, and I'd be very upset if anyone tried to harm her."

"And from what we've been told, you're not even a pureblood yourself, are you, Tom Riddle?" Cordelia said with a smirk.

Voldemort looked at the cheeky teenagers in rage and pulled out his wand, but Buffy was in motion before he even managed to pull it out, hitting him hard in the face with a hard punch. A full hit from a slayer, knocked him backward in his chair. Then she quickly reached down and grabbed his wand out of his hand. While this was happening, Severus opened up the curtains all the way. That was when the chaos was unleashed. The sharpshooters that were covering the outside windows of the dining hall began taking headshots of the guests, which stunned the wizards. They all stood and took out their wands, not know if they should attack the teenagers and Snape or defend themselves against the threat coming from the window. However, when another dropped dead, they turned away from the girls and looked to see how they could protect themselves. That was when they were horrified to discover a magical shield did not stop muggle bullets.

"What is happening?" Lucius asked as he saw a shield fail to stop whatever was killing his guests.

"Buffy's Watcher's Council is protecting her," Severus said as he pulled Cordelia behind him.

Cordelia had already created a magical shield to hide behind as a few Death Eaters tried to defend their master. Her shield protected her from curses, and the sharpshooters were careful to target the wizards farthest away from the slayer. Peter Pettigrew, however, did what cowards do, he transformed into a rat and tried to make himself the smallest target possible.

Unfortunately, Buffy didn't realize that taking Voldemort's wand would not disable him because he was quite sufficient at wandless magic, and she fell to the floor as pain coursed through her body.

"You were quick, my dear, but I don't need a wand either to cause pain," Voldemort said, as he watched her. She didn't cry out, though. Hmmm. The girl was very strong, and he looked at Severus, who raised his wand, shouting a killing curse at him. Voldemort dodged it. "Why is she so strong, Severus? You've been keeping secrets!"

"She is a vampire slayer, and she would never serve a dark wizard," Severus said.

"A vampire slayer," Voldemort said in surprise.

Cordelia wasn't going to let Buffy get hurt anymore, so she transformed into her Animagus form just as Buffy was coming out of the pain of the curse she was hit with.

She was so pissed and clenched her fist, determined to give that ugly a beatdown. However, her legs weren't quite working right. When he dodged another curse, she managed to get to her feet but was a bit unsteady. _Damn, that curse packed a punch!_

Severus didn't stop throwing curses at Voldemort, who had managed to pick up his wand as gun shots from the Council's snipers still kept ringing in the room.

Voldemort was enraged at the betrayal of Severus, but he should've known. There were dead bodies everywhere killed by muggle methods, and the outrage of such acts was maddening. He cast a shield as he moved toward Bellatrix, his lips curling in disgust as he saw a familiar rat try to join him. However, the large panther that Severus' niece had transformed into pounced on the rat. Voldemort wasn't sure it was much of a loss as he grabbed his most loyal supporter and apparated out of the massacre. Lucius and Severus would pay dearly for this betrayal.

"No!" Buffy shouted as he blinked away just as she got a foot moving toward him. "I can't believe he got away!"

"He knows when to leave and regroup," Severus said, relieved that he had left without hurting any of them.

Aurors were now in the room, so the gunshots had stopped. At least five Death Eaters had been shot dead, which was shocking to the magical police, but the Watcher's Council had claimed partial jurisdiction as their slayer was on at risk on the premise. Although her father was a wizard, he had given permission for their help in protecting his daughter and niece.

"You can turn back to human, Cordy," Buffy told her. "The little weasel ran off."

Cordy did so, and then she shrieked as she saw a dead rat at her feet. "Where the hell did this dead rat come from?" she asked.

Severus looked. "I believe you have killed Peter Pettigrew in his Animagus form—the betrayer of the Potters," he said.

Cordelia's eyes widened in realization. "The one Uncle Sirius went to prison for when he took the blame for everything that Peter did?" she asked.

Severus nodded. "Yes."

Cordelia looked down at the dead body. "Why is he not back to a human?" she asked.

Buffy walked over and looked, wrinkling her nose at the mauled rat body. "So gross," she said with a shudder.

"You dismember demons," Cordelia pointed out. "How can a little partially gutted rat bother you?"

"'Cause rats are just disgusting," Buffy said. "Why is he still a rat?"

"That's what I just asked," she said.

"When the magic leaves his body, he will change back to human," Severus said. Then the body changed, and the girls both jumped back as the rat morphed into a male form.

Now Cordelia was upset. Killing a rat was one thing—killing a man was another. She stepped toward her uncle, who pulled her away from the body. "Let's get out of here," he said. "Lucius, your family is outside."

Lucius was reeling from the events and the slaughter left in his dining hall, but he nodded. "Am I under arrest?" he asked Shacklebolts, who was one of the aurors securing the scene.

"Well, you need to come with us as you were hosting you-know-who in your home, and we have muggle video confirming he is alive—there can be no doubt," Shacklebolt said. "You can't claim to be under the Imperius this time, Lucius."

"Do you think we had a choice?" Lucius said. "Bellatrix is my wife's sister, but she would still kill Narcissus if she thought for one moment we would betray her master. We did manage to make sure they didn't harm the boy, though."

"How did you do that?" he asked.

"Bellatrix wanted to peel off his skin," Lucius said. The girls looked sick and disgusted. "My clever wife convinced him that if Harry was presented as a barely recognizable, abused boy, his victory over him wouldn't be worth much. Basically, she appealed to his ego."

"Like a good Slytherin," Severus said with a smirk.

"Of course," Lucius said.

"I don't have the authority to excuse you, Lucius, and you know it," he said. "You and your wife can come and give statements and share your memories of the incident you just spoke of. Maybe it will give you leniency."

"What about all the bodies in my home?" he asked. "I do not think my elves should have to clean that mess up."

"We will take care of it," Shacklebolt said. He looked at Severus and the girls. "Snape, are your girls okay?"

"We are fine," Buffy said. "I'm pissed that that weasel hocus-pocused himself out of here like a big ole scaredy-cat!"

Severus looked amused as the auror tried to figure out exactly what his American daughter said. "Well, he will regroup and find a way to retaliate. There's no doubt of that," Severus said.

"This was a good victory, though," Shacklebolt said. "None of you were hurt, and many Death Eaters are dead. We have proof that you-know-who is alive."

"Why do you guys not say his name?" Buffy asked, frowning. "He's not the boogie man. He's just an ugly dark wizard, who came back from the dead. He's not all-powerful. By refusing to say his name, you're just adding to the fear he's trying to instill."

Shacklebolt looked at the girl, who he knew was a probationary member of the Order of the Phoenix and nodded. She had a point—one he'd thought of many times. "I know. It's just a habit," he said.

"Well, you should break it because I'm so going to kick that guy's ass the next time I see him, and his crazy bitch," Buffy said.

"Watch your mouth," Severus said, glaring at his daughter. "Your mother would be so embarrassed."

Buffy flashed him a rueful smile. "I'm sorry," she said. "I just hate it when the bad guy gets away."

Giles came into the room with Draco, Harry, and Narcissus, who immediately embraced her husband, asking if he was okay. "I'm fine," Lucius told her.

Buffy and Cordelia went and hugged Harry. "Are you okay?" they asked.

"I am," Harry said. He looked at the room and grimaced. "Wow. I see I missed the fight. Who brought the guns?"

"What's a gun?" Draco asked.

"You don't know what a gun is?" Buffy asked in surprise.

"Purebreds don't know anything about the real world," Harry explained.

"That's seriously messed up," Cordelia said. "Why would anyone purposely make themselves stupid?"

"Draco is not stupid!" Narcissus said, hearing the remark. "He's at the top of his class."

"No, Mother. I'm second," Draco said.

"That's 'cause no one can beat Hermione," Harry said. He looked at Lucius. "You know, the muggle-born best friend of mine."

"We didn't mean to say Draco was stupid," Buffy clarified.

"I did," Cordelia said. "It's just plain too stupid to ignore ninety percent of the non-magical society and what they contribute to the world, especially if you too ignorant to recognize a freakin' bullet hole on a gun's head 'cause you don't even know about guns how quickly those non-magicals you look down on and call muggles could kill you with their guns before you even know to draw your wand." She was looking at Draco's parents when she gave her speech.

"I did notice that magical shields did not work to stop them," Lucius admitted.

"Really?" Draco asked, fascinated.

"If you go outside and talk to Professor Wyndam-Price, he can probably show you some," Buffy suggested.

Draco looked at his mother for permission, and she nodded. Draco eagerly left to do so. "Severus, we have to go with the Aurors. Will you explain to Draco?" Narcissus asked.

"Of course," he said.

Shacklebolt took a hold of both Malfoys, and they apparated away, leaving Severus to look at Harry to see how injured he was. "You don't look much worse than usual—just dirty," Severus said. He raised his wand to do a cleansing spell on Harry.

"Can we get out of here?" Buffy said to Giles.

"Yes," he said.

As they gathered to leave, Harry looked at Buffy and asked, "What happened to Voldemort?"

"I totally kicked his ass!" Buffy said.

"You did not!" Cordelia said. "You were on the floor flopping around from the wandless curse he threw at you!"

"Well, I knocked him _on _his ass! That's more than anyone else has ever done!" Buffy said.

Severus put his arm around her as the left the manor. "You were magnificent," he said with pride.

"Cordelia turned in a panther and ate the rat that ratted out your parents," Buffy said with a grin.

"I so did _not_ eat a rat!" Cordelia said with a glare.

Buffy snickered. "Well, you probably would've if the fight wasn't over," she teased.

Harry laughed, feeling almost giddy as the tension of the past week left him and the knowledge that his new friends really were soldiers for the light even though they were Slytherins. Ron's doubts were for nothing. Buffy and Cordelia and even Professor Snape had come and saved him, and even Draco and his mother led him out of his jail.

Sometimes people could be counted, and sometimes people could surprise you.

Harry couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts and see his friends to tell them.

*****_Chapter End*****_

_Well, if you feel this is worth a review, take a minute and leave one. I do appreciate it when you take the time. Thanks so much!_


End file.
